Journey On Charlie Brown
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: Join Charlie Brown and the rest of the Peanuts Gang in an adventure featuring a wide range of songs and an adventure like no other. PEANUTS charactes created by Charles M Shutlz and owned by DHX MEDIA
1. A Bad Day For Charlie Brown

Journey On Charlie Brown A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 1: A Bad Day For Charlie Brown

It was a very rainy day in Birchwood,it was nearing the end of springtime and the summer heat was on its way and many kids were excited for their impending summer vacation….all except for one. A very bruised,beaten up,very dirty Charlie Brown was running down the sidewalk with tears stuck in his eyes. His shirt was badly torn leaving only the top of it left as his stomach was shown with small bruises and cuts. His left eye was very blackened and his little hair that was commonly seen on his head was gone,in fact it was clearly plucked out.

Something had happened to the boy and he was dead set on getting home to be by himself,strangely enough no one was with him especially since seeing another kid like this would likely draw a crowd,but it was just him and only him as he continued to run through the pouring rain. Soon he made it back to his house and he barged through the door and ran up the stairs followed by the sound of his door slamming shut and being violently locked. He didn't even pay attention to his dog Snoopy with his purple supper dish in his mouth showing he was clearly hunrgy. He quickly paced through his room over and over again as he was now very frustrated and soon kicked his bedside dresser as he sat on his bed,he was now breathing very hard and quickly as he was clearly getting angrier and angrier every secnd,but soon somehing must have snapped because it slowed down and devolved into quiet crying. He then buried his face into his hands and sobbed uncontrollably for at least a minute before he managed to gain control of himself. His eyes were bloodshot due to all his uncontrollable crying and he turned towards his window as he proceeded to open it and lean on it while he stared off into the clouds even though it was still pouring rain,but he didn't care one bit.

* * *

 _The sun'll come out tomorrow,bet_ _your bottom dollar that tomorrow,there'll_ _be sun._

 _Just thinkin' about tomorrow,clears_ _away the cobwebs and the sorrow,till_ _there's none_

Soon the rain slowly but surely started to stop as Charlie Brown could make out images in the clouds resembling his past failures such as the Christmas tree and failing the spelling bee.

 _When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely,I_ _just stick out my chin,and grin,and say,oh._

The wind in the sky had blown away the clouds that resembled his failures as they slowly started to part as the sun emerged from behind them and lit a beam of light into Charlie Brown and his room

 _The sun'll come out tomorrow,so_ _you gotta hang on till tomorrow,come_ _what may._

 _Tomorrow,tomorrow,I love ya tomorrow,you're_ _always a day away._

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _This is chapter 1 of my Peanuts Jukebox musical and I wanted to start off short but I do want to emphasize that the remaining chapters will be longer and will have a wide selection of songs to represent the story. Stay tuned for chapter 2._

* * *

" **TOMORROW" From "ANNIE 1999 VERSION" COPYRIGHT OF WALT DISNEY TELEVISION AND SONY PICTURES TELEVISON.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball Game

Journey On Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 2: The Ball Game

 **Earlier That Day**

It was around 12:00 in the hot and damp afternoon,and a very enthusiastic Charlie Brown was scavenging through his closet to find a set of clothes to wear,but given his outfit he always wore it was redundant. For today was the first big baseball game of the season for his team,granted his team had never won a single game aside from the time he left town for a spelling bee that he failed,but he always kept a sense of hope whenever a game came around. Unfortunately this came at the expense of being the manager of his own team and since they always lost,a whole lot of insults and derogatory names were given to him even from his closest friends. Once he got his baseball hat,glove,and bat he took a quick look in the mirror and smiled "Here it is Charlie Brown,the big game. You know you always lose,but today will be different and I know it."

He heard a knock at the door and it was none other than Linus Van Pelt,Charlie Brown's closest friend aside from Snoopy. He too had a baseball hat,glove,and bat and was one of the more forgiving members of the team,but he did have his limits. They happily greeted each other with a handshake as they soom made their way towards the ballfield.

"That optimism of yours always keeps us energised Charlie Brown. But it also brings out the worst of the team whenever we lose." Linus said to which Charlie Brown replied "I know we never win any games,but it's that shred of optimism and hope that always gets us closer and closer every time."

Linus smiled at the boys enthusiasm and merely joked "It's nice to see some positivity on this team for once. Even if it's very rare."

* * *

It was a fairly nice day since they were at least guaranteed some clear skies before the large amount of rain that would follow it. Soon they made it to the baseball and all of their teammates were there. Lucy,Schroeder,Pig-Pen,Violet,Freida,Patty,Shermy,and Snoopy. They were unfortunately much more cynical about baseball due to their massive losing streak so it was mostly obligation that kept them coming back for more.

"Your late." Lucy annoyingly muttered while Violet jokingly added "Were you too busy getting ready with your 1 clothing style?"

Charlie Brown got in the face at the thought since he did take a while looking for which shirt to wear,but he brushed it up and decided to call for a team meeting before the game started.

"Ok people team meeting." The kids then got into a group circle while Snoopy merely decided to just sit on Linus's round head.

"I know we've never won a game,but it's not for the lack of trying. And you know just as much as I do that my optimism gets us closer and closer every time." Charlie Brown confidently remarked before Lucy cynically added "Yeah until you mess up at the last second." to which Violet and Patty chuckled quietly at the insult before Charlie Brown continued "Aside from that,I have a feeling in my bones that today will be the day we finally win a game. And I'm so confident in that,that if we win,root beers on me." This got the team to perk up and they got their game faces on and proceeded to practice before the big game started.

Soon the game began and in typical Charlie Brown fashion they had been getting pummeled to the ground,but a little harmless strategy Charlie Brown thought of like gritting your teeth before you swing the bat would gain them some momentum. It was a constant back and forth and mish mash of success and failure as they played the game the best they could,admists all the frustration and raging,they were all still having fun despite them not wanting to admit it.

* * *

 _Waking up in the light,of_ _a shining new day giving_ _thanks to the moon,for_ _guiding my way,there_ _is no greater gift to the soul._ _Lie in each breath that my body can hold._ _So great spirit,hear my voice,today._

 _Welcome,magic,welcome sweet sun ray,love_ _is no secret look all around you welcome_ _to this day_

 _Life is simple and clear,when_ _you make the right choices it's true that you're here,when_ _you find your own voice oh_ _my brothers and sisters believe,you_ _are just what you are meant to be._ _Oh great spirit,hear my voice today._

 _Welcome,magic,welcome sweet sun ray,love_ _is no secret look all around you welcome_ _to this day._

 _Welcome,magic,welcome sweet sun ray,love_ _is no secret,look all around you._

 _Welcome,magic,welcome sweet sun ray(sweet sun ray),love_ _is no secret,look all around you welcome_ _to this day._

 _Look all around you._ _Love is no secret,look all around you,welcome_ _to this day._

* * *

Soon it was a tie between both teams and this next point would win the the game. Both teams were absolutely exhausted from the match but they were equally determined to win the game. Unfortunately for Charlie Brown's team,he was up next but the team did actually show some support for Charlie Brown as they shouted stuff like "Go Charlie Brown!" and "You're our favorite Blockhead!"

He took deep breaths at the mound and thought to himself "This is the moment of truth,this is the defining moment that will cement your place in baseball history. Be. A. Baseball. Hero. Charles." but the next thing he knew it,his team was screaming with frustration and the other team was cheering and gloating. He had lost them the game in such a quick instance that he simply stared off into the sky with an embarrassed and somber face as tremendous guilt and self loathing overwhelmed the kid,but that was just an appetizer for what the ret of the team had to say. The entire team aside from Linus marched up to him in a group with very angry scowls before they all took a deep breath shouted at once "YOU BLOCKHEAD CHARLIE BROWN!" causing him to be launched across the field.

"Now guys,we all make mistakes I'm sure we'll do better next time." Charlie Brown stammered as he got off the ground and tried to lighten up the sour mood,but they were not having it one bit.

"Oh no Charlie Brown,there is no next time!" Freida and Lucy shouted in unison to which Charlie Brown asked out of confusion "What do you mean?" before Snoopy walked up to the boy and handed him a piece of paper which Charlie Brown read.

"Y'all are quitting?!"

"As long as we have you as our manager,we will never win a game. Ever. The only time we ever won was when your stupid bald head was away for that spelling bee." Lucy growled to which Charlie Brown slowly started to hang his head as the other kids added other vicious and personal insults.

"Face it Charlie Brown,you can't be trusted to do anything right. You couldn't get us a proper tree for the Christmas pageant,you couldn't pass a spelling bee,and you can't even manage a baseball team." Violet smugishly insulted him as the other kids shouted in unison "YEAH!" before Patty viciously added "The only reason God made you Charlie Brown was so you can ruin everything. That's the only thing you're good for.

"I'm…. just…. trying...….to help." Charlie Brown quietly mumbled as the sky was starting to become completely covered with clouds and rain started to pour. The kids with the exception of Linus walked up to Charlie Brown one last time and yelled all at once almost as if it was rehearsed "If you really want to help us Charlie Brown,then stay out of our lives!" just as a loud boom of thunder accompanied it.

Charlie Brown turned ghost white at the prospect and he started to nervously whimper with tears in his eyes "You guys don't mean that? You can't mean that?" but the kids merely turned around and folded their arms,they were done.

"Come on Snoopy,you can't mean that?" Charlie Browwn asked the dog but he also turned around too and threw his hat on the ground to wither in the rain along with all the other kids as they headed for home,leaving Charlie Brown standing completely alone. Linus tried to approach Charlie Brown,but he could tell that he wanted to be alone.

He had screwed up before granted and they have said mean stuff to him before,but he couldn't imagine them saying that kind of stuff to him. He even remembered that although he got them the wrong tree,they still accepted it once they learned what the true meaning of Christmas was about,but they simply and ironically ignored it. He took a deep sigh and slowly but surely started to make his way home as he walked at a snail's pace.

The rain was getting harder and harder but he continued to walk at the slow speed he was trudging at,soon however he got back to his senses and tried to run for home but he slipped on the wet sidewalk and slid through a little patch of woods on a mudslide. As he slid down,many of thr branches cut him and tore off his shirt,small rocks pelted him in the eyes making them blackened,and his little hair got stuck on a hanging branch and got plucked off once the speed of the mudslide out matched the weight of the branch. Once the mudslide stopped and resided,he was left laying down in the dirt and mud as he was getting more and more frustrated,that combined with the shunning from his friends and the mudslide that messed him up,something finally snapped inside him,he had finally been broken as he put aside everything else anddashed for home.

* * *

 **Present Time.**

Charlie Brown was still staring out the window as he burried his face in his hands once again to cry some more for at least another minuet,but stopped once he heard kicking at the door. Kicking at the door obviously meant Snoopy was hungry but Charlie Brown simply yelled "Go away Snoopy! I thought you didn't want me anymore!" as Snoopy continued to kick,but he eventually did stop and decided to get something from the fridge instead despite him having dog food normally. A little while later,Charlie Brown decided to clean himself up with a nice bath and homemade dinner from his parents,but he was still emotionally broken by the way he was treated at the ball game. Afterwards he stared off into the mirror as he decided to be alone for a while longer.

* * *

 _ **Charlie Brown:** Look at me,I will never pass for a perfect friend,or __a perfect manager,can it be,I'm not meant to play this part?_ _Now I see,that if I were truly to be myself,I would break my friend's heart._

He walked outside and took a walk around the thin woods and hills that surrounded his neighborhood as the sun was slowly starting to set.

 _Who is that boy I see,staring straight,back at me?_ _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

 _Who is that that perfect friend? It's not me,though I've tried,when_ _will my reflection show,who I am inside?_

 _How I hope,that a time will come that I can free myself,from_ _their expectations,on that day,I'll discover someway to be myself,and to make my friends proud._

 _They want a doicile lamb,no one knows who I am,must there be a secret me,I'm forced to hide?_

 _Must I pretend that I'm someone else,for all time?_ _When will my reflection show,who I am,inside?!_

He sat at the dock that stood above the pond that was used for fishing and skating during the wintertime and stared off into the clear water that provided a clear reflection of himself and the sky.

 _When will my relection show,who I am,inside?_

A single tear dropped from Charlie Brown's eye and into the pond as it rippled greatly.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I didn't go super in depth into to the ball game since I know very little about baseball so I kept it to the main essentials of a ball game._

" **WELCOME TO THIS DAY" AND "REFLECTION" COPYRIGHT OF WALT DISNEY RECORDS.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Choice

Journey On Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 3: A Choice

Charlie Brown continued to sit on the dock not doing anything for at least a few more minutes before he started to do some thinking.

"Why is it that I can never get thrown a bone? Why is it that I can't do anything right and still get put in charge of important jobs? Why does no one ever consider how I feel?"

He continued to have these thoughts go in and out until he started to get more depressed as he thought some more.

"I can't believe they all said those horrible things to me. Maybe they are right. Maybe I should stay out of their lives." He took a look towards the bus stop and soon a "solution " seemed obvious.

"Fine,if they don't want me around anymore…...then I'll just leave." He said in a stern voice as he got up and marched towards his house.

"They are gonna get their wish,first thing tomorrow morning,I'll be long gone. And maybe they'll actually be happy with me for once." As he walked into his room to pack his things,he looked out his window in the backyard to see Snoopy and Woodstock laying on the red doghouse. They looked so innocent and peaceful as they slept quietly,like they felt safe and that nothing could go wrong for them. It was when Charlie Brown saw this that he started to develop second thoughts,he had flashbacks of all the good times he had with Snoopy like when he first adopted him,when he arranged a reunion for him and his siblings,and even when he wood let him sleep in his bed at night. But soon he started to remember some bad memories too,like when he and the others laughed him off the stage at the Christmas pageant,when he punched him off the train during their vacation to Green River,and today's fiasco at the game. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he thought to himself "You want me gone too Snoopy? Fine."

* * *

Charlie Brown packed his things slowly,set his alarm clock earlier than usual so he could head out before anyone knew,and headed off to bed. Starting tomorrow he would start a new life in a new place where he thought he would actually be wanted.

* * *

 _Here I am,this is me,I'll come into that world so wild and free_

 _Here I am,so young and strong,soon in the place where I belong_

 _It's a new world,it's a new start,it's alive with the beating of a young heart_

 _It's a new day,in a new land,and it's waiting for me,here I am._

* * *

It was 5:00 AM the next morning,much earlier than a kid would ever get up especially on a Saturday,but Charlie Brown's alarm had been set for that time and luckily no one was woken up aside from him. He quietly got up from his bed and got his suitcase which was filled with personal belongings and clothes,he did one last look around the room and glanced over at a group photo of him and the rest of the gang. He picked it up and considered leaving it,but he decided to stick it in his suitcase as at least one thing to remember. Before he left his former bedroom,he placed a written note on his bed pillow knowing that someone would find it. He tiptoed around the house to not make any noise and quietly creaked the door open and shut.

The night sky was starting to become a lighter shade of blue and the stars were slowly starting to become less and less visible since the sun was starting to make its morning ascent. Charlie Brown walked towards the bus stop with suitcase in hand as he sat on the bench to wait. He didn't say a word and just stared off into the distance hoping for a bus to show up before the kids woke up and headed outside. Soon a bus had finally arrived and Charlie Brown stood up firmly and tall as the doors opened,this was the big moment,no turning back and the point of no return. He did some last minute thinking even though he thought he had made up his mind,for a very brief moment he considered staying but the voices and words of his friends scorning the previous day rung in his head as that sentence "If you really want to help us Charlie Brown,then stay out of our lives!" rung again and again. It was then that Charlie Brown completely made up his mind and got on the bus.

"Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa?"

"Where to sir? Well I guess a neighborhood far from here." Charlie said as he took a seat at the very back since this was the bus's first stop as it took off.

* * *

 _I have often dreamed_

 _Of a far off place,where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me_

 _Where the crowds will cheer,when they see my face_

 _And a voice keeps saying,this is where I'm meant to be._

 _I will find my way,I can go the distance_

 _I'll be there someday,if I can be strong_

 _I know every mile,will be worth my while_

 _I would go most anywhere to feel like I…...belong_

They passed multiple neighborhoods that were foreign to Charlie Brown as more and more people piled onto the bus and he wanted to be as far away from his old one as possible. He wanted to completely start a new life,not as a blockhead,but as a normal boy.

 _I am my way,I can go the distance_

 _I don't care how far,somehow I'll be strong_

 _I know every mile,will be worth my while_

 _I would go most anywhere to find where I belong_

 _I will beat the odds,I can go the distance_

 _I will face the world,fearless proud and strong_

 _I will beat the odds,I can go the distance_

 _Till I find my home's welcome right,where I belong_

* * *

" **HERE I AM" COPYRIGHT OF A &M RECORDS**

" **GO THE DISTANCE" AND "GO THE DISTANCE REPRISE" COPYRIGHT OF WALT DISNEY RECORDS**


	4. Chapter 4:The Revelation

Journey On Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 4: The Revelation

Back in Birchwood the kids had long woken up and proceeded to do their daily routine such as Lucy's psychiatric booth and Schroeder playing the piano to various pieces of Beethoven. Snoopy was still sleeping of course until his stomach started to growl which woke him up,he rolled over to take a look at his food dish which ended up smushing Woodstock under him. Snoopy was surprised to see no food in his dish and was prepared to go in and demand some food before he heard the squeaking of Woodstock under his stomach. He got up which allowed Woodstock to get out and angrily tweet at Snoopy for a minute,after his little tantrum Snoopy headed inside with his dish to look for his owner but he was nowhere to be found. He jumped when he heard the yelling of Charlie Brown's sister Sally "Big Brother where are you!? You said you'd take me to the beach today!"

Sally was rummaging through every door in the house and every time she didn't see her brother she got more angry,when she saw Snoopy standing in the hallway she yelled "You dog! Help me look for my brother,that blockhead said he'd take me to the beach today and he's vanished to leave me alone!"

Snoopy pointed towards the door to his room to which Sally said in a nervous voice "Oh,I forgot to look there." while Snoopy rolled his eyes. Sally marched up the stairs and slammed the door open as she shouted "Ah-ha! I found you brother!"

To their shock Charlie Brown wasn't in there either as she screamed "AUUUGHHHHH!" Snoopy was searching under the bed while Sally searched his closet until they found the note he left on his pillow.

"Oh great a ransom note." Snoopy thought to himself as he picked up the note to read it,as he read it his face turned to guilt,and to overwhelming sadness as he started to bawl uncontrollably when he handed the note to Sally. She started to read the note and she too started to cry as she shouted "My big brother is gone!" They continued to sob for a while until Sally got an idea "We have to tell the others that caused this."

* * *

Soon they were running down the street to each of the kid's houses as they told them to meet them at the ballpark.

Even when they stopped by Lucy's house Sally didn't even fawn over Linus as she was too distressed to do so. One by one they headed to their houses until the entire gang was standing in the ballpark.

Once they were all there Lucy demanded "What gives forcing us to come here on a Saturday?"

"My brother was supposed to take me to the beach today,and I couldn't find him anywhere. Would you know anything about it?"

"Why should we care what that blockhead is doing? He can't even run a baseball team."

"Oh yall SHOULD care because I found THIS in his room!" Sally replied fiercely as she whipped out the letter and handed it to Lucy.

* * *

 _Dear Former Friends_

 _By the time you read this I will be long and far gone. I've been doing some thinking about what you said to me yesterday. After remembering all the things you have said and done to me over the years,I've decided to give you what you want. I've left the neighborhood to start a new life in a place that will actually consider how I feel for once and not see me as a punchline for whatever jokes said behind my back. I can't do anything right huh Violet? I can't tell a good tree from a bad tree huh Lucy? Snoopy you were one of the few things that kept me here and happy,but after seeing that you too would be better off without the boy who arranged that reunion for you,adopted you in the first place,and did everything to keep you happy,I suggest going back to Lila. Linus,you have been the only one who I've felt has genuinely cared for me,but even for you I can't stay here anymore. Don't bother looking for me,I've moved to a place far away so you will never have to see me again,isn't it what always wanted? Hope your happy now._

 _Charlie Brown AKA Blockhead_

* * *

Lucy and the others were completely shocked at what they had read,their bullying towards Charlie Brown had finally broken him and he was gone.

"I can't believe it…..he's actually gone." Violet whispered.

Snoopy continued to sob as he used Lucy's dress as a tissue to her disgust.

"Why would he leave?" Lucy asked which got Linus very angry. He had had enough of their ridiculing of Charlie Brown as he snapped.

"Why would he leave?!" "Isn't it obvious?! It's because each and every one of you have been terrible friends to Charlie Brown!" Linus shouted as he started to point to each of them so he could call them out on their behavior towards the boy.

"Lucy! You have always pulled the same football trick over and over again! Maybe have you considered that you constantly duping him into thinking you'll respect him enough to NOT pull the football away had made him less comfortable being around you?!"

"Violet and Patty! You two are the meanest girls I've ever seen around Charlie Brown,you always try to find someway to brag about how much better you are than him! Oh yeah,and what was that song you constantly sing to him on a weekly basis? What's it called? FAILURE FACE!"

"And you Snoopy! You think that just because your a independent dog that you can do whatever you want to the boy who raised you since you were a puppy! You have constantly joined in with their ridiculing towards Charlie Brown to the point where I can't even imagine how he's put up with you for so long."

"Have you all forgotten the things he's done for us?! He's the one who keeps you in business Lucy. He's the one who keeps us getting closer and closer to a win. He's the one who's been tolerant of Pig-Pen's dust. He's also the one who prevented us from coming in last place during the camp race! But oh yeah he's just a blockhead that cant do anything right despite all the things he's done for us. He tried so hard to see you as his friends but after seeing how little you show your side of the friendship,he's gone!"

All the others had a tremendous amount of guilt on their faces as some of them started to tear up and sniffle until they spoke up about how they felt.

"He did help us beat those bullies at camp. And he is the reason why I've gotten so many nickels. Lucy said in a sad tone to which Schroeder added "He is the person who introduced me to Beethoven."

"And if he didn't adopt Snoopy something tells me he'd still be at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm,or worse." Freida said while Snoopy grabbed ahold of his collar tightly.

"What kind of friends are we?" They all said at once as Linus retorted "Now you see it now that he's gone."

Linus went off to be by himself as he sat down in a church although no one was there. He stared off into the stained glass window and decided to say a little prayer.

* * *

 _I don't know if you can hear me,or if you're even there_

 _I don't know if you would listen,to a young boy's prayer_

 _In your house of peace and beauty,I don't know what to say_

 _Expect to ask that peace and beauty,will come to us out there,someday_

He started to have some flashbacks of his memories with Charlie Brown including the student exchange program to France,the time he helped him study for the school spelling bee,and the time they made their own Thanksgiving dinner,but he also remembered the bad things that happened to Charlie Brown over the years.

 _Someday,when we are wiser,when the worlds older,when we have learned_

 _I pray,someday that we may yet live,to live and let live_

 _Someday,life will be fairer,need will be rarer,greed will not pay_

 _Godspeed,this bright millennium,on its way,let it come someday_

 _Someday,his fight will be won then,he'll stand in the sun in the bright afternoon_

 _Till then,on days when the sun is gone,he'll hang on,wish upon the moon_

 _Change will come,one day,someday,soon_

* * *

" **SOMEDAY ORIGINAL VERSION" COPYRIGHT OF WALT DISNEY MUSIC COMPANY**


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Reunion

Journey On Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Reunion

While Charlie Brown's friends were trying to comprehend what they have done,two of his closest friends Peppermint Patty and Marcie had decided to pay him a visit at his house.

"I'm telling you Marcie,I have this gut feeling that Chuck may have flunked the baseball game yesterday. His team loses every time and they unfairly put all the blame on him when they clearly are no better than him. He needs a pep talk from his two friends to cheer him up." Patty confidently told Marcie as she clarified 'You mean show up and tell him how terrible he is at baseball so it can possibly encourage him to do better don't you sir?"

"I swear you are a telepath sometimes Marcie,and stop calling me sir." Patty replied with a confused look on her face but it went away once they reached Charlie Brown's house as she knocked on the door.

It took a minute until Sally answered the door,however Peppermint Patty didn't pay attention to her face dripping with tears.

"Hey guys." Sally whimpered as she sniffed her nose.

"Wow the game must have really beat you up,where's that boy Chuck? He needs some motivation for his next game." Patty asked to which Sally replied regrettably "He's not here."

"Oh you mean at the library or something?"

"No Patty,he's literally gone!" Sally cried out which caused Marcie to cover her mouth in shock although Patty still didn't know what she meant.

"So he's on a vacation?" Patty asked dimwitted while Marcie uncharacteristically grabbed her by the collar and exclaimed "No sir,he's gone and no one knows where he is!"

Peppermint Patty's eyes widened and she shouted "What?! He's gone?! Why would he leave?!"

Sally blew her nose with a tissue and merely retorted "Maybe you should ask his baseball team. They're the ones who caused him to leave." Once Patty heard that,she gritted her teeth and growled "What did they do this time?" as she grabbed Marcie by the arm and started to head to the whereabouts of the team. She was gonna get an explanation for why Charlie Brown left even if she had to slug it out of them.

* * *

Meanwhile many many towns away the bus Charlie Brown was on had finally reached its last possible stop. He had sluggishly gotten out of his seat since he had been in it for the last few hours and headed towards the door.

"Are you sure this is the farthest you can take me?"

"Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa."

"Oh I understand,you can't go on forever let alone past the bus routes." Charlie sighed as he got off and decided to examine his surroundings. He was in a new neighborhood and he had to find a new home,unfortunately he was so preoccupied with trying to get away from his former friends and home that he didn't take into account how he would find a new home.

"Good grief,I really should have thought more about this. Well the first thing I should do is figure out where I am." And as fate would have it he turned around to see a big billboard that said in capital letters "WELCOME TO HIGHSKY ACRES" accompanied by a painting of houses on a hill as the sun was rising with a smiley face. The neighborhood itself seemed like a typical suburban cul-de-sac with kids playing out in the street and some kids eyeing the newcomer with curiosity.

One of them also decded to give him a glance,however she looked at him not with curiosity,but with sudden shock and surprise. This kid was a red haired girl around Charlie Brown's age with a red dress and bow around the back of it like Lucy,she was a very pretty girl that could charm the pants off of any boy who saw her despite she herself paying no attention to them. When she saw Charlie Brown standing on the sidewalk however,she blushed and hid her face with her hands to make sure she hadn't been seen by him as she whispered to herself in a panic "What's Charlie Brown doing here? I never thought I'd see him again,although….I'm kinda glad he's here too."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TO A FEW YEARS PRIOR**

It was the beginning of what seemed to be a normal school day. Everyone was up and about awaiting the arrival of the teacher as Charlie Brown,who was looking out a window at the snow,saw that Linus had a red toy plane with him.

"What's that you got there Linus?"

"This is the plane that the Red Baron flew in during the Great War. I've brought it today for show and tell. What'd you bring Charlie Brown?"

"Nothing Linus,anything I'd bring would get me laughed out of the class quicker than the Christmas pageant." Charlie Brown shrugged as Linus reminded him "You can't keep on riding on the negatives of the Christmas pageant. Remember when I told y'all what the true meaning of Christmas was about and when they decorated the tree?"

"Yeah I do Linus,but they don't seem to." Charlie Brown moaned in a slightly bitter voice as the teacher soom arrived strangely early and they all sat back down in their seats to hear what she had to say before class started.

"Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa."

"A new student? Oh yeah the new kid that moved across the street from me." Charlie Brown thought when the new kid walked in and the class was in awe.

"Wow she's pretty." Linus exclaimed to which Lucy scoffed "She's not that pretty."

Once Charlie Brown managed to get a look at her and see how beautiful she was,he instantly turned beat red and whispered nervously "Linus?" until he lifted the desk in a flash and thought frantically "She looked at me!" in a attempt to conceal himself from her gaze.

"Wa wa wa wa wa wa"

"Heather….that's her name. Heather."

It was later getting close to lunchtime as they were all doing typical school work which contained math problems as Charlie Brown read the questions in his head. However his train of thought would be interrupted when he saw that a pencil from Heather's desk had rolled onto his foot. He picked up the pencil and saw that it was indeed one of Heather's pencils,he also saw that it had bite marks on it and he thought to himself "Bite marks? She nibbles on her pencil. We already have something in common." But he set it aside as he continued to do his work.

"If you got 10 red tomatoes and you give away 5….. red." He read one of the questions in his head but quickly lost his train of thought again as he gazed at Heather's beautiful red hair that glowed like fire. Young love was starting to kick in and he hadn't even talked to her yet.

"I just can't belive it,she's just...so beautiful."

* * *

 _What would I give to live where you are?_

 _What would I pay to be there beside you?_

 _What would I do to see you,smile at me?_

 _Where would we walk? Where would we run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun just you and me,and I could be,part of your world_

* * *

Charlie Brown fantasised about him running out to Heather in a luxurious green field as they called out each other's names. However Heather's voice started to sound more male as it soon turned into the voice of Linus calling Charlie Brown which snapped him out of his daze. He and Linus were the only ones in the classroom as all the others had gone out for lunch already. They sat down at the playground bench to eat while Charlie Brown stared at Heather with hearts forming over his head.

"What were you doing there Charlie Brown? Linus asked to which Charlie Brown replied "She's simply amazing,we already have something in common and she…...she…..she's magnificent."

"Well why don't you go over and talk to her Charlie Brown. Maybe this can give you the clean slate you've wanted." Linus suggested to which Charlie Brown replied back "What? She wouldn't go for someone like me. Someone who can't kick a football or can't win a baseball game."

"Come on Charlie Brown,I'm sure she cares a lot more about what's on the inside and not sporting achievements."

Charlie Brown continued to gaze at Heather and thought to himself "I can just imagine it,I walk up to her,I tell her about myself,and she laughs in my face and joins Violet and Patty in the destroy Charlie Brown club. But what if she doesn't,what if she doesn't care about my past failures?"

Charlie Brown got a stern and determined look on his face as he turned to his freind and announced "Linus. This weekend I'm going to go over,and talk to her."

" **PART OF YOUR WORLD REPRISE" COPYRIGHT OF WALT DISNEY RECORDS**

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _I apologize for the abundance of Disney songs used,but the more I listen to them the more I find them fitting with the story by altering a lyric or two." The next few chapters will be a mixture of flashbacks and present day moments as we explore the relationship between Charlie Brown and Heather and why she's so nervous now that he's in her neighborhood._


	6. Chapter 6:The Courage To Talk To A Girl

Journey On Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 6: The Courage To Talk To A Pretty Girl

 **STILL IN FLASHBACK**

The rest of the week for Charlie Brown was mostly comprised of him trying to learn how to talk to Heather,and as the day he said he'd talk to her got closer,he got much more nervous. The fear of him messing up and making a fool out of himself got much more prevalent and he even had nightmares of him messing up in front of a large crowd.

One evening as the sun was starting to set he decided to pay a last minute visit to Lucy's psychiatric booth.

"Hi Charlie Brown. What's today's problem?" Lucy asked as she took off her headphones to listen to whatever problem Charlie Brown had.

"Lucy,I have been getting very nervous the past few days. Tomorrow I'm going to finally talk to Heather;I thought I was ready to show her who I am but I'm getting more and more worried I'll mess up and she'll see me as a failure."

"Charlie Brown that's a good thing." Lucy said in a comforting voice as she pulled out a mirror and held it in front of his face.

"What do you see here Charlie Brown?"

"I see myself."

"Wrong. What you are looking st is the face of failure,a classic case of failure face." Charlie Brown developed a frown that got bigger and bigger while Lucy continued on.

"Do you think girls like failures Charlie Brown?"

Charlie Brown didn't say a word as Lucy said "Exactly" anyway.

"What you need to do is to show her you're a winner. Go up to her and do away with the stain that has infected this neighborhood for years. Show her a new Charlie Brown!" Lucy said as her voice got louder and louder,once it died down she gave Charlie Brown a book that read in golden letters "How To Be A Winner."

As Lucy continued groom herself in the mirror and he proceeded to glance through the pages he asked Lucy in a quieter voice than usual "Lucy,do you think that maybe,if I just be myself she'll see some good in me."

"Of course Charlie Brown" Lucy encouraged as Charlie Brown got a smile on his face,but that smile turned to another frown as she continued "if you want her to laugh in your face."

"Let's face it Charlie Brown,you just can't do anything right. If she found out about your failures she'd plead her parents to move again and we both know you don't want that. Although it's up to you Charlie Brown,in the end,just let your conscience be your guide." Lucy told him before she tapped her change jar as Charlie Brown put a nickel in it before he walked off.

"Nickles,nickles,nickles."

As Charlie Brown walked down the street to his house he thought to himself "Lucy's right,you need to do away with this and become a new Charlie Brown. Although,my conscious tells me to just be myself. Soon a angel and devil appeared on both his shoulders,whereas the angel reselmbed Charlie Brown with wings,a a halo above his head,the devil resembled him but with red skin,a pitchfork,and tiny devil horns that stuck out his head.

"What does Lucy know? You just have to be yourself and Heather will come running to you. And this would most definitely allow you to expand your horizons." The angel said comfortingly but the devil retorted back "Oh what do you know,you wear a dress. Lucy is right,you are a wreck. You can't kick a football. You can't manage a Christmas pageant or a baseball team. And you certainly can't talk to a pretty girl without looking like your having a heart attack."

Charlie Brown thought for a few minutes before he made up his mind.

"I'm just gonna be myself. I have to let my conscience be my guide. Maybe it can help." After he said that the devil disappeared angrily and the angel left with a smug grin on its face.

* * *

 _If you are with me now,I'll find myself in you_

 _If you are with me now,your the only one who'll know_

 _All the things I plan to do_

 _I want to live my life,the way you say I might_

 _With courage as my light,doing what is right like you make me believe I can_

Charlie Brown walked into his house to see that Snoopy was anxiously waiting for his supper as he proceeded to make it for him more enthusiastically than usual to Snoopy's confusion.

 _I will fly on my conscience's wings,to places I have never been_

 _There is so much I've never seen,and I can feel,it's guidance still and I will do great things_

 _On my conscience's wings_

 _This world I'll never see,my dreams that just won't be_

 _A horse's stride,with one days ride will have covered more distance than me_

 _And I will fly on my conscience's wings,to places I have never been_

 _There is so much I've never seen,and I can feel,it's guidance still and I will do great things_

 _On my conscience's wings_

Charlie Brown sat Snoopy's supper down by his doghouse,unaware that when he opened the door to the backyard he slammed Woodstock against the wall.

 _Someday,with its kind words to guide me,and it's lessons to teach me,I will be free to fly on my conscience's wings,to places I have never been_

 _There is so much I've never seen,and I can feel,it's guidance still and I will do great things_

 _On my conscience's wings(2x)_

* * *

When Charlie Brown walked back inside and shut the door,Woodstock was imprinted into the house like a pancake. When Snoopy finished his supper and saw what had happened,he burst out laughing while Woodstock angrily chirped at him.

The next day Charlie Brown kept on pacing back and forth around the house,he was right about to talk to the girl of his dreams and he had to make it as perfect as possible.

"Ok Charles,today is the big day,you are going to march straight over to that girl's house and introduce yourself." As he looked into the mirror to make sure he looked nice,he grabbed one of the flowers that sat in the vase beside it. He took a deep breath and finally decided to head out.

When he opened the door and saw the front yard of Heather's house staring back at him,he slammed the door shut. He still wasn't ready yet mentally. Snoopy however saw what he was doing and put two and two together,while his owner continued to stare out the window he pushed him outside and the next thing Charlie Brown knew,he was at Heather's front door.

"Well I guess if there's one thing that can help you overcome a test,it's your loyal dog." He said as he took a deep breath and rung the doorbell with Snoopy hiding behind a trash can so they could be alone.

His heart began to race as the door slowly opened and Heather was staring right back at him. She was even more beautiful up close and Charlie Brown was beat red in the face again.

"Hey…..Charlie Brown is it?" She asked to which he stammered back "Y-y-yes,your Heather?

"In the flesh." She laughed with a smile that could rival the sun as Charlie Brown was trembling on his legs.

"Heather….I..i...I brought you this flower. I….hope you like it…" Charlie Brown stammered to which Heather exclaimed "Oh it's so beautiful. No boy has ever given me flowers before."

"How come? Your beautiful." Charlie Brown unintentionally blubbered out as he turned purple,held his mouth shut,and even started to get so hot his sweat turned to steam.

"Oh no,you've gone and done it." He frantically thought to himself while Heather stared at him as she too started to blush with a nervous smile.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Charlie Brown was so embarrassed that he couldn't form a sentence and merely nodded his head slowly.

"No one has ever told me that before. Your very sweet Charlie Brown. See you later." Charlie Brown started to revert back to his normal skin color as thoughts raced frantically through his head.

"She thinks I'm sweet? No one has told her she's pretty? I gotta ask her out." He thought as she tried to shut the door,but before she could Charlie Brown held it open with his foot and pleaded "Wait? Um…..would you maybe like a tour of the neighborhood tomorrow?"

"You'd be willing to do that?"

Charlie Brown nodded his head.

"I'd like that very much. See you tomorrow."

Once she shut the door and left Charlie Brown alone,the only words that could come from his mouth the rest of the day were "She said yes." Snoopy gave him a big hug and even a lick which was rare from him as they headed back to their house.

* * *

The next day Charlie Brown headed across the street to pick up Heather with a brand new sense of confidence. It was a very nice afternoon with not a single cloud in the sky and a nice breeze provided a nice blend of warmth and cool air. He rang the doorbell and was surprised to see that Heather had put on more casual clothes compared to wha she usually wore.

"Good morning Heather."

"Good morning Charlie Brown."

"You ready for your tour?"

"Yes I am freind."

"You think I'm a friend already?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Charlie Brown didn't answer as they walked off together to show Heather around with them standing a considerable distance apart from each other.

* * *

 _End of May or early June_

 _This picture-perfect afternoon we share_

 _Walk the winding country road_

 _Grab a scoop at A La Mode_

 _And then we're there_

 _An open field that's framed with trees_

 _We pick a spot and shoot the breeze like buddies do_

 _Quoting songs by our favorite bands_

 _Telling jokes no one understands expect us two_

 _And we talk and take in the view_

 _All we see is sky for forever_

 _We let the world pass us by for forever_

 _Feels like we could go on forever this way_

 _Two friends on a perfect day_

 _We walk a while and talk about_

 _The things we'll do when we get out of school_

 _Bike the Appalachian trail_

 _Or write a book or learn to sail_

 _Wouldn't that be cool_

 _There's nothing that we can't discuss_

 _Like kids we wish would notice us but never do_

 _She looks around and says to me_

 _There's nowhere else I'd rather be and I say me too_

 _And we talk and take in the view_

 _We just talk and take in the view_

 _All we see is light for forever_

' _Cause the sun shines bright for forever_

 _Life will be alright for forever this way_

 _Two friends on a perfect day_

 _And there she goes racing toward the tallest tree_

 _From far across the yellow field I hear her calling follow me_

 _And there we go_

 _Wondering how the world might look up so high_

 _One foot after the other_

 _One branch then to another_

 _I climb higher and higher_

 _I climb until the entire sun_

 _Shines on my face_

 _And I suddenly feel the branch give way_

 _I'm on the ground_

 _My arm goes numb_

 _I look around_

 _And I see her come to get me_

 _She's come to get me_

 _And everything's okay_

 _All we see is sky for forever_

 _We let the world pass by for forever_

 _Buddy you and I for forever this way_

 _This way_

 _All we see is light_

' _Cause the sun burns bright_

 _We could be alright for forever this way_

 _Two friends_

 _True friends_

 _On a perfect day_

* * *

Charlie Brown and Heather had a absolutely wonderful time and even though he hurt his arm climbing the tree,she helped him mend it and it felt like genuine care she had. While they started the day far apart,they ended the day close to each other.

"Today was amazing Charlie Brown. Thank you so much."

Charlie Brown blushed and said back "No problem Heather,I just thought you needed a proper welcome to this place."

"See you later Charlie Brown." She said as she walked back to her house as Charlie Brown stared back with awe.

"Could she be the one?" He thought to himself before Snoopy kicked his ankle with supper dish in mouth.

"I'll get you your supper Snoopy."

* * *

" **ON MY FATHER'S WINGS" COPYRIGHT OF ATLANTIC RECORDS**

" **FOR FOREVER" COPYRIGHT OF ATLANTIC RECORDS AND AUTUMN SMILE BROADWAY LIMITED LIABILITY COMPANY**


	7. Chapter 7: Pushing Things Forward

Journey On Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 7: Pushing Things Forward

When Charlie Brown took out Heather to show her the neighborhood and its qualities,something changed in him. He no longer felt like a wishy washy failure,he felt like he was on top of the world as something clicked in his mind in the form of a simple question, "Could she be the one?" Even Heather started to ask that question the more she thought about it. They both laid on their beds staring up at the ceiling until they confidently said at once,

"She's the one."

"He's the one."

* * *

When the next school week came everyone was quick to notice that the boy was in a much better mood than usual,and that Heather always seemed to be extra nice to him too. It didn't take long for his friends to catch on despite his next to little communication.

"CHARLIE BROWN IS IN LOVE?! AND HE'S HAPPY?!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs when she figured it out at the playground.

Linus,who was accompanying her merely replied "Great for him huh Lucy?" but she didn't even bother listening to him and shouted back as she ran off "Don't you see what this means?! With Charlie Brown being as happy as he can be the entire space time continuum is at risk! It's the end times I tell you! The end times!"

Charlie Brown stumbled up to Linus still lovestruck as he asked him happily "Hey Charlie Brown,I see you're happier than usual."

Charlie Brown snapped out of his daze and muttered dimwitted "Oh Linus,I'm in love."

"Everyone in the school has noticed,I take it your personal tour went very well?"

"Oh yes it did. Linus she's an amazing girl,thank you for telling me to talk to her." Charlie exclaimed as he gave Linus a hug that surprised him.

"Your..your welcome Charlie Brown,you're making the next big step in your life. Arguably before any of us had." Linus said with a smile to which Charlie Brown asked quickly "Wait Linus,isn't the Summer carnival doing a dance?"

"Why yes Charlie Brown but its not for another month." Linus replied cautiously but Charlie was already having a fantasy where he and Heather danced together in front of a crowd.

"I'm gonna take her to the dance." He said happily as Linus smiled "You know you are acting a lot less…..Charlie Brown. Typically during a dance you'd be laying in bed sick with a stomach ace."

Meanwhile Heather was talking to some of her freinds which included Lucy,Violet,Sally,and Patty as she rambled on about how much of a great guy Charlie Brown was.

"What in the world are you seeing in him? He's a complete blockhead." Lucy said puzzled while Violet added "He's a wishy washy failure and you want to jump in his arms?"

Heather merely gave them a disapproving glare and defended him.

"Charlie Brown may be a blockhead from what you've told me,but you know what? That's okay with me. Have you ever considered that he sees himself like that because you provoke it?"

The others didn't say a word as they looked at their feet while Heather headed back to class.

Over the next month Charlie Brown and Heather got closer and closer,they would talk to each other under the kite eating tree,they would save each other a seat on the bus ride to and from school,they would have picnics in the park,and all the other kids were mostly happy for them except the ones who got happy when they saw Charlie Brown miserable. He got happier and happier the more time he spent with Heather and he felt like a changed person. No longer did he feel like a train wreck that wouldn't amount to anything,but a normal boy. Heather didn't care if he was a blockhead or a failure,he was sweet and kind and that's all that mattered to her. They were officially a couple.

* * *

 _Funny how it turns out,that everything can change_

 _What I feel right now is not the same as yesterday_

 _There's more than I imagined,deep inside my heart_

 _Emotions that I never knew,and this is just the start_

 _So many things I've been missin' not watching but,that was all in the past_

 _Now I realize,there's so much more to learn,I'm ready for the world,not scared of letting go_

 _Now I realize,there's so much more to feel,and my heart knows it's real_

 _The part of me so long forgotten,is calling and this feels like home,home,home,feels just like home_

* * *

The last day of school was tomorrow and so was the dance;Charlie and Heather were laying on a hill and watching the stars. Given that they weren't close to areas filled with big lights,they had a incredible view to see as the big full moon hung in the sky. One thing that was odd to Charlie Brown was that he noticed that Heather was acting stranger than usual,she seemed sadder and it was odd that she came at such a late time to spend some time with him. It was very late at night and most of the other kids had already gone to sleep,if was only thanks to her sneaking out of her house that she was able to get Charlie Brown out here.

"Ok Charles,the dance is tomorrow. You've gotten this far with her,just ask her out." He nervously thought to himself as he turned to Heather and cleared his throat.

"Heather,can I ask you something?"

Heather turned to him and asked "What is it?"

"Tomorrow is the summer carnival,and they are having a dance. I was wondering if you'd like to….go with me."

Heather got red in the face before she started to tear up a little,a mixture of happy tears and sad tears.

"Charlie,I would love too,but….never mind." She said as she turned back around. Charlie Brown got a curious look and decided to ask "What is it Heather?"

She sat up,she grabbed her knees and said regrettably "Charlie….my family is moving tomorrow."

Charlie's eyes widened and he started to blabber questions quickly and frantically out of pure impulse. He was tearing up quickly as this announcement was so sudden and out of nowhere. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack as Heather just stared off into the distance.

After he calmed down,Heather continued "My dad is getting a new job. It's a very good job from what he's told me,the pay is high,but we have to move to Highsky Acres."

"Highsky Acres,that's very far away close to where Spike lives,so that means-" Charlie stopped before Heather finished "we'll never see each other again." They sat in silence for a few minutes with Charlie Brown crying silently at the thought that now he would lose the person that changed his life.

"No,no,no,no. Heather you can't go." He cried out to which Heather replied "I'm sorry Charlie,but I have to go. We are already packed and we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow. We can still talk to each other on the phone and letters and maybe I can visit during the holidays if I'm lucky.

"But Heather you have been the only person that has made feel like someone and not some blockhead that can't amount to anything. I thought I could finally live life and go places with you by my side,but now your leaving?! And I'm worried that you'll find some other boy there that's better than me in almost every way and you'll…...forget about me. That you'll…...just see me as a loser like all the others." Charlie let it all out as Heather sat in silence until she perked up and got an idea.

"Charlie,you are one of the sweetest and kindest boy's I've ever met. I would never forget you. She said as she kissed him on the cheek and continued "And to make sure I remember,let's make tonight a night we will never forget."

Charlie got a confused look as Heather grabbed him by the arm and they ran across the fields and hills.

"Heather where are we going?!"

"We may not be able to dance tomorrow,but we sure can tonight." She answered enthusiastically as she grabbed his arms and got into a dancing position.

Charlie Brown had a nervous look on his face as although Snoopy helped him learn to dance,he had never danced with a girl before and he wasn't expecting to be dancing with her tonight. "Oh,,,okay Heather,you lead?"

"Come on Charlie Brown,let's just have some fun." She laughed as they started to dance together in their own fun way.

* * *

 _Let me be your wings,let me be your only love,let me take you far beyond the stars_

 _Let me be your wings,let me lift you high above,everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours_

 _Everything that you desire,anything at all,every dream I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall_

 _Let me be your wings,leave behind the world you know,for another world of wondrous things_

 _We'll see the universe,and dance on Saturn's rings,fly with me,and I will be your wings_

They continued to dance gloriously on the hills and even climb some more trees as they caught fireflies,and got a brilliant view of the moon

 _Anything that you desire,anything at all(anything at all),every dream I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall_

 _(You will be my wings),let me be your wings(you will be my only love),get ready for another world of wondrous things(wonderous things are sure to happen)_

 _We'll see the universe,and dance on Saturn's rings_

 _Heaven isn't too far(heaven is where you are)_

 _Stay with me and let me be your(my)wings_

* * *

If this was gonna be the last night they would have together,they sure did their best to make it one they would always remember. Once they stopped dancing,Heather walked up to Charlie Brown and said lovingly "Charlie Brown,it's time I get to bed,I'm glad I got to meet you. See you soon?" She kissed him on the lips which caused Charlie Brown to turn beat red as he smiled back "Me too Heather. Thank you too."

They stared into each other's eyes and gave them a nice big hug before they walked back to their homes.

As they walked back home,Charlie Brown and Heather looked up into the night sky as the stars formed constellations of the memories they had. It could have been a happy moment for them,but all it served of was a reminder that the other person in them,was about to be far away.

* * *

 _In a perfect world,one we've never known,we would never need,to face the world alone_

 _They can have the world,we'll create our own,I may not be brave or strong or smart,but somewhere in my secret heart_

 _I know love will find a way,anywhere I go,I'm home,if you are there beside me like dark,turning into day,somehow we'll come through,now that I've found you,love will find a way_

 _I was so afraid,now I realize,love is never wrong,and so it never dies_

 _There's a perfect world,shining in your eyes,and if only they could feel it too,the happiness I feel with you they'd know_

 _Love will find a way,anywhere we go,we're home,if we are there together like dark,turning into day,somehow we'll come through now that I've found you,love will find a way_

 _I know love will find a way_

* * *

" **FEELS JUST LIKE HOME" AND "LOVE WILL FIND A WAY" COPYRIGHT OF WALT DISNEY RECORDS**

" **LET ME BE YOUR WINGS" COPYRIGHT OF SBK RECORDS AND EMI RECORDS**


	8. Chapter 8: Catching Up

Journey On Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 8: Catching Up

The next morning,Charlie Brown woke up to see that Heather was nowhere to be found. He got up and frantically searched for her until it hit him,she had already moved and was out of his reach. He sluggishly walked down the stairs to get some cereal as a concerned Sally who was watching TV asked "What's wrong big brother?"

Charlie Brown silently sighed "She's gone Sally. She's moved away." to which Sally dropped the remote and scurried to the window. A moving truck has just pulled up and was already unloading stuff for the family that had moved in.

"Oh well,at least we are getting new neighbors." Sally said trying to cheer her brother up but he just stared down into his cereal that was getting increasingly soggy.

"Come on big brother,today's the last day of school and there's gonna be a carnival after school. There will be games and food and a special dance tonight,I'm gonna take my sweet baboo." She smiled as she saw that Linus was already at the bus stop outside.

When they went outside to wait for the bus,Linus approached Charlie Brown to try and cheer him up,for he had too saw that Heather had moved.

"I'm really sorry Charlie Brown. I know you loved her,but you will see her again one day,I'm just sure of it."

Charlie Brown simply whimpered over tears "I can't believe it Linus,one day I'm on top of the world,the next I'm in the ocean far away from Highsky Acres."

Linus wrapped his arm around him and said more enthusiastically "Come on Charlie Brown,we have a complete summer ahead of us. One of these days,you will stumble upon her in the most unlikely of places." Charlie Brown got a little bit of a smile and chuckled "Thanks Linus. You are a one of a kind friend."

"No problem Charlie Brown."

The summer carnival was a lot of fun for the other kids and even Charlie Brown and almost made him forget about Heather moving. He rode spinning teacups that nearly made him sick,he participated in a pie eating contest and even came in third place,but the dance did manage to re awaken the pain of losing Heather. When he saw how much of a good time everyone else was having with their potential girlfriends and boyfriends,he frowned and walked home to be by himself. Later on Snoopy came home drunk on root beer and stuffed on ice cream,and he couldn't form a coherent noise other than little laughs,however when he saw that Charlie Brown was sitting on the couch alone in the dark he suddenly got sober and walked over to him.

Snoopy shook his owners shoulder to which he turned around and smiled "Oh hey Snoopy. I decided to come home early."

Snoopy could tell that his owner was upset and got up on the couch to get in his lap. Once he did that Charlie Brown smiled and said "So now you decide to act like a normal dog?"

Snoopy after hearing that got a somewhat evil grin on his face and decided to lick his owner nonstop as Charlie Brown yelled happily "Ok ok,go back to being you."

Snoopy laughed at his takeback to which Charlie Brown joined in for a minute until Snoopy decided to fall asleep on his lap. Charlie Brown smiled and said "Snoopy,what would I do without a good friend like you."

* * *

 **BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

Peppermint Patty and Marcie were going to all of the kids houses and beating them down tremendously for what they did to him on the field. Well at least Patty was when she got to Lucy however,she went even further.

"Lucy,it's all because of that football gag of yours that Chuck was getting all wishy washy. And now that you and everyone else outright told him to leave,he's gone and done it and we don't know where he is." Lucy didn't say a word as she felt too guilty to talk back. Even she had to admit that she provoked a lot of his wishy washiness.

After giving Lucy a verbal beating,Patty started to shake Marcie and frantically yell "What are we gonna do Marcie?! Chuck is gone and it's all their fault! He could get hurt out there,he could get killed or mugged or worse!"

"I don't know if there's anything worse than getting killed sir. We should calm down and think of a idea. Maybe we should get a team to look for him."

"Marcie this is serious,Chuck is out there all alone and who knows what danger he might be in-wait that's it,a team!" Patty exclaimed as she continued "And I know just the members."

She knocked on Lucy's door again and when she answered she asked "You here to tell me more reasons why I'm a horrible person?

"No way Lucy,Chuck is out there all by himself because you drove him off,so you,me,Marcie,and your team are going to bring him back. Now get the best of your teammates and meet me at Chuck's house!"

Lucy went to their houses one by one and gathered them all at Charlie Brown's house.

* * *

Once they were all gathered,Peppermint Patty announced in the tone a military leader would say "Ok,you all drove Chuck away with your nonsense about how he won't amount to anything. So we're going to get him back!"

Schroeder butted in and asked "Patty,I would love to see Charlie Brown back as much as anyone else,but he didn't tell us where he was going. He's gone,and we have to accept that."

"That's quitter talk. He's out there somewhere and we need to bring him home. Now where would he go?"

Soon Linus started to think about where he would go until he started to remember what Charlie Brown said to him a few years back, "One day I'm on top of the world,the next I'm in the ocean far away from Highsky Acres."

After remembering that Linus spoke up quickly and said "I know where Charlie Brown is!"

Everyone quickly huddled up towards him and started throwing around various questions until he managed to calm them down.

"Ok everyone,remember Heather from a few years back? Well Charlie Brown and her were a temporary couple before they moved. She moved to Highsky Acres and it sounds like he would probably go there." Patty rubbed her chin for a minute as the others stared at her until she responded. "Are you sure that's where he would go?"

"I'm positive,she was one of the only people that made him happy. You see,she's special to him because she made him feel like someone other than a worthless blockhead,granted Charlie Brown is a blockhead,but he's our blockhead."

The others started to smile with more and more enthusiasm as Patty exclaimed "Let's go get out loveable blockhead back!"

All the other shouted "YEAH!" as Snoopy went to his doghouse and whistled for Woodstock. He flew over to Snoopy as he told him to get the beagle scouts,they were about to go on a journey to find Charlie Brown.

Soon they all met at the bus stop along with the beagle scouts with Peppermint Patty acting as leader as she recapped their plan to them.

"Ok gang here's how it's going to work. When we get to Highsky Acres,we will split up. Snoopy will look in one half of the neighborhood and we will look in the other. Remember to look for Heather."

Snoopy and the beagle scouts gave a salute as the bus arrived. They all got on it and told the driver to take them to Highsky Acres. As the bus drove off and Patty looked out the window,she said to herself, "Don't worry Chuck,we'll bring you home and show you just how much you matter to us. All of us."

* * *

Back in Highsky Acres,Charlie Brown was introducing himself to the kids on the street as he got closer to Heather. Once he got to her,he tried to introduce himself as she reluctantly turned around "Hi my name is Charlie Br- hey….you look oddly familiar."

Heather got more and more nervous as she tried to dodge the question and said "Oh no..you you must be confusing me for someone else. I I really need to go."

As she tried to run off,she tripped and scraped her knee on the concrete as Charlie Brown tried to help her up.

"Oh man are you okay? Let me hel-" He stopped abruptly when she looked up to him and they were staring into each other's eyes like that night,and suddenly he asked the question "Heather?"

She get even more nervous as her face got red and she stammered "I-I don't know who you're talking about." but Charlie Brown wasn't taking it,he knew that was her and decided to tempt her to admit it with a special song.

* * *

 _Let me be your wings_

Heather tried her hardest to not give in,but once she heard that song they sang that night,she couldn't keep it in any longer.

 _Let me be your only love,let me take you far beyond the stars_

 _Heaven isn't too far,heaven is where you are,stay with me,and let me be your wings_

* * *

Once they finished their reprise of their song,Charlie Brown got the biggest smile he'd ever have and gave Heather a nice big hug. They started to laugh happily as they did a small dance together as Charlie Brown said ecstatically "Heather,I I I never thought I'd see you again,let alone out here." Heather replied more calmly but still enthusiastic "I certainly didn't expect to see you out here either." Charlie Brown got curious and decided to ask "I've written so many letters to you,why did you never answer them?" Heather answered back "It was a very rough time moving in and I never had the time to write to you. I'm sorry."

"Well why did you act so nervous when you saw I was here?"

"I was worried with how you would react. If you remembered that I never wrote to you that you'd feel forgotten and I wanted you to be happy. Hey what's with the suitcase?" Charlie Brown got nervous and tried to dodge the question and merely asked "Hold on Heather,we're finally together again,let's have some fun for a while? Catch up on things?"

Heather thought for a moment before she poked him in the chest and yelled "Tag your it!"

"Hey not fair!" Charlie Brown yelled as he chased after Heather happily through the neighborhood. After what he went through the previous day,he was glad to be feeling happy again.

* * *

 _Learning how to smile again,free to show my heart_

 _Knowing I can face the things that used to seem too hard_

 _I look inside your eyes and see a different part of me_

 _Of what I didn't know I wanna remind for everything I need_

 _So many things I've been missin' not watching but,that was all in the past_

 _Now I realize,there's so much more to learn,I'm ready for the world,not scared of letting go_

 _Now I realize,there's so much more to feel,and my heart knows it's real,the part of me so long forgotten,is calling and this feels like home,home,home,feels just like home_

 _Feels just like home right from the start been friends forever_

 _Somehow we're meant to be together_

 _I feel like you've shown me how to find my way home_

 _Find my home_

 _Now I realize_

 _Feels just like home,_

 _Feels just like home,_

 _Feels just like home,_

 _Feels just like home_

 _Feels just like home_

 _Now I realize,there's so much more to learn,I'm ready for the world,not scared of letting go_

 _Now I realize,there's so much more to feel(so much more to feel),my heart knows it's real,the part of me so long forgotten,is calling and this feels like home_

 _This feels like home,home,home,feels just like home_

 _Feels just like home_

* * *

Soon they ended up going through a patch of woods where they arrived at a lake. It was a very beautiful place with a garden of flowers and animals. They sat down by the water that glowed gold in the setting sun and Heather asked "Why are you out here? Why is it just you?"

Charlie Brown took a deep breath and answered to the best of his ability "Heather,I….I ran away."

"You ran away? Why? To see me?" Heather asked with a slight smile as Charlie Brown replied "No it's not that,it's my freinds. Or former ones."

"Former ones" "What do you mean by that?"

"Heather,yesterday we had a typical baseball game. We lost of course like every game,but after we lost they said some things to me that made me feel horrible." Charlie Brown explained as his voice started to get shaky and heartbroken.

"What did they say to you?" Heather asked as she scooted closer to him.

"If you really want to help us Charlie Brown,then stay out of our lives!" He said loudly to which Heather gasped and asked "They really said that?"

"Yes they did,they all quit,and threw their hats down on the field." He started to tear up when he whimpered quietly "Even Snoopy."

"Snoopy,I never thought he'd do that. Well surely they can't have meant it,maybe it's just a big misunderstanding and they were in the heat of the moment." Heather said while Charlie Brown continued to stare off into the water.

"Heather,it's more than that. They've quit before but ended up coming back,it's that they told me that they didn't want me around anymore. Do you know how bad that must feel to be told by your only friends that they're better off without you?" Charlie was on the verge of tears as Heather wrapped her arm around him.

"Charlie,you know that deep inside they truly care about you. If they really meant it,they would have told you that a long time ago,and yeah friends can say that kind of stuff sometimes,but soon they forget about it. Charlie Brown,I think you should try to make up with them. You're a good man Charlie Brown."

 _You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside_

 _You reached out your hand and took me on wonderful joy ride_

 _The look on your smile and I could see the light,shining everywhere,people like you don't come out of thin air_

 _Oh Heather,you don't understand there is so much that you don't see_

 _Just think if you can what hearing that had to be like for me_

 _Your friends are the ones who make you who you are,mine were never there,so how can you say,I don't come out of thin air_

 _There's so much I want to know_

 _You've got the chance to learn_

 _If it means I'd have to go_

 _I'll be right here when you return_

 _Our reunion can wait(I love you) I think it's worth this small delay_

 _(Maybe you're right) and won't it be great to have your friends see you happy today_

 _(I've waited so long) it isn't too late (to learn the truth) and now at last we can finally say,your friends are really there,there's so much that we might share,and you'll finally learn you don't come out of thin air_

* * *

Charlie Brown started to remember some of the great memories he had with the others and started to say "You know,maybe I have been too wishy washy. Maybe,I was wrong,maybe they do want me."

He stood up and continued "Heather,I'm going to talk to them. If they do want me,I'll go back. If not,I'm staying. Thanks,for helping me see things." Before he could proceed to go back however,the sound of a bus pulling up distracted him. He looked through the bushes so as not to be seen and was shocked to see that it was some familiar faces. It was his friends,even Peppermint Patty and Marcie.

* * *

" **LET ME BE YOUR WINGS" COPYRIGHT OF SBK RECORDS AND EMI RECORDS**

" **FEELS JUST LIKE HOME" AND "OUT OF THIN AIR" COPYRIGHT OF WALT DISNEY RECORDS**


	9. Chapter 9:You're Not A Good Man

Journey On Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 9:You're Not A Good Man Charlie Brown

Peppermint Patty and her crew got off the bus and took a look around at their surroundings. Charlie Brown was here and if they were going to find him,they needed to split up. Unbeknownst to them,Charlie Brown and Heather were watching them from a bush and he was having a lot of mixed emotions as he whispered to Heather "What are they doing here? I didn't even tell them I was going here." Heather merely gave a smile and said back "What do you think Charlie Brown? They're looking for you."

Charlie's concerned and nervous scoul soon went away as he thought to himself "They came here to look for me? They…...came to look for me?" He started to smile at the idea that they did actually care about him as Heather suggested "Well they're right there,go talk to them." but his smile soon went away as he got nervous and started to back away from the bush.

"What's wrong Charlie Brown?" Heather asked concerned to which he stuttered "No,no I can't do this now."

"What do you mean you can't do this,they're right there? Just to talk to them and sort things out."

"It's not just that Heather!" He said louder out of frustration,but unfortunately it was loud enough to give away their location. Patty and the others turned their heads towards the bush and Heather whispered to a increasingly nervous Charlie Brown "Our covers blown. You might as well go out."

Charlie Brown took a massive gulp and whispered to Heather "Ok. Heather,if I act…...different out there. I'm sorry."

Patty asked out loud so he could hear "Chuck? Is that you?" and the next thing they knew it,they were staring at their friend. Patty and the others all shouted "CHARLIE BROWN!" happily as they ran up to greet their friend. Snoopy especially was happy to see him as he gave him a nice big hug,but Charlie Brown wasn't exactly happy to see his friends like this. In fact he was incredibly nervous with how they'd react,but he was a little bit grateful to see that they weren't angry with him. Granted he knew he was going to talk to them to sort things out,but he wanted to have some time to think about it and he had a gut feeling he'd mess it up somehow.

"Hey there Chuck! What on earth are you doing out here! Let's get you back home and go over some baseball training." Patty exclaimed to which Charlie Brown remembered the aftermath of the baseball game more vividly as if it just happened. His nervous scoul then turned into a disapproving frown. His resentful side which he very rarely showed or even believed he didn't have was about to come out whether he wanted it or not. He thought he'd act calm and collected but he thought wrong.

"Hey Chuck what's wrong?"

"This doesn't concern you Patty. This is me and them." Charlie said sternly which caused his friends to back away slowly.

"Whoa there,what's gotten into you? Aren't you glad to see us?" Lucy asked

"Glad to see you? Ha! You never seem happy to see me so why should I be happy to see you?" Heather was watching through the bushes and was getting more and more unnerved. This wasn't the Charlie Brown she knew from a few minutes ago.

"So. I take it you've seen the letter,the letter that I wrote to address all the things I've gone through with you. In fact I can remember it all clearly. The Christmas pageant that you all laughed me off the stage because I didn't get a perfect Christmas tree,only for Linus to remind you all of what Christmas is really about. The same old football gag where you trick me into thinking you'd respect me enough to not pull it away LUCY! And those words you said to me on that baseball field,what were they exactly? Oh yes I remember "If you really want to help us Charlie Brown,then stay out of our lives!"

His teammates started to feel even more guilty now and were shaking in fear since they've never seen Charlie Brown be this angry with them as he continued louder and more angered "So I took your advice and now you come crawling back to me. Last I checked you didn't want anything to do with me!"

They were all starting to tear up as Patty tried to intervene "Chuck please listen" but he didn't want to hear it as he yelled "So i'm gonna return the favor! If you really want to help me,Lucy,Linus,Schroeder,Violet,Snoopy,Patty,Marcie then stay out of my life!"

They all stood there in shock as they started to quietly sob and some of them even got back on the bus,Heather was especially shocked to see this side of Charlie Brown. Marcie ran onto the bus crying for she never thought Charlie would say that to her and Patty whimpered "Ok Chuck,if that's what you really want. Then we'll just go."

"Fine then good riddance."

Snoopy walked up to his owner very slowly and whined as he showed him his collar as a way to remind him of who he was,but he simply said "You wanted me gone too Snoopy. Some dog you are. You know,dogs are supposed to be there for their owners when they feel down but you never were there,you never will." This was the breaking point for Snoopy as Charlie Brown was clearly forgetting all the times he was there for him,but he slowly put his collar back on anyway and whined one last time before he got on the bus with Woodstock and the beagle scouts.

Heather had finally had enough,this was not the same Charlie Brown she knew and loved as she came storming out of the bushes and yelled to him "What was that?!"

Charlie Brown turned around and said confidently "That felt good."

"Felt good? Felt good?! What was not letting them speak or tell you how they really felt feeling good?!" Charlie merely nodded his head and Heather got even more angry "You you're different,you are not the Charlie Brown I know and love. The real Charlie Brown would never snap at his friends like that and even his own dog. What they did to you that day was horrible,but they are honestly trying to change and you won't let them! I haven't know Snoopy for that long,but even I can know that he's been there for you a lot more than your letting on! You know I said you were a good man Charlie Brown,but now I see that I was wrong. You're not a good man Charlie Brown!"

Heather then stormed onto the bus as Charlie Brown yelled "Hey where are you going?!"

"I'm going away from you! You are not Charlie Brown,you're just a blockhead! Maybe YOU should stay out of MY life! WE'RE DONE!"

Suddenly Charlie Brown turned pale white and in a instant reverted back to his normal self,hearing his girlfriend tell him that was more painful than anything he could have ever imagined. "What,did I just say that? He thought to himself as he tried to say something to them but the sound of the bus's engine starting up prevented him from doing so as he saw his friends ride off without him. He even tried chasing after the bus but it soon outran him since a boy could never match the speed of a vehicle.

Charlie Brown's plan to talk to his friends calmly and kind was completely ruined,and what was even worse was that he tarnished the relationship he formed with Heather.

He just stood on the sidewalk in shock of what he said to them. "I said all that stuff to them. Even to Snoopy. Oh my god what have I done? What have I done?" He started to choke up on tears and soon sobbed intensely as he ran off into the woods to be alone. He had done exactly what his friends did to him that day,but he refused to see that they were trying to change and apologize and in return lost the best girl he ever knew.

* * *

 _What's left to say?_

 _These prayers ain't working anymore_

 _Every word shut down in flames_

 _What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?_

 _Im losing my voice,calling on you_

' _Cause I've been shakin'_

 _I've been bendin' backwards till I'm broke_

 _Watchin' all these dreams go up in smoke_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _And when I pray to god all I ask is_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

 _Can you use there's tears to put out the fires in my soul?_

" _Cause I need you here,whoa_

' _Cause I've been shakin'_

 _I've been bendin' backwards till I'm broke_

 _Watchin' all these dreams go up in smoke_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _And when I pray to god all I ask is_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

* * *

Soon Charlie Brown was in a patch of woods far away from the neighborhood as he climbed a tree that hung over a river. He started to reflect everything that brought him here,he thought he wanted to get away from his friends after they told him they wanted him gone,he temporary found happiness here only for them to show up and cause him to say stuff he wished he never said,and the biggest price to pay was that he was now completely alone.

* * *

 _If you hear a voice in the middle of the night,saying it'll be alright,it will be me_

 _If you feel hand guiding you along,when the path seems wrong,it will be me_

 _There is no mountain that I can't climb_

 _For you I'd swim through the rivers of time_

 _As you go your way and I go mine_

 _A light will shine_

 _And it will be me_

Heather was trying to comfort Charlie Brown's friends on the bus as they all quietly sobbed with Peppermint Patty,Marcie,Linus,and Snoopy were taking it the hardest. She stared out the window to see the same constellations that resembled their memories together in the night sky only for the clouds to block them away as did Charlie Brown.

 _If there is a key that goes to your heart_

 _A special part_

 _It will be me_

 _If you ever need a friend_

 _Call out to the wind,to hold you again_

 _It will be me_

 _Oh how the world seems so unfair_

 _Creating a love that cannot be shared_

 _As you go your way and I go mine_

 _A light will shine_

 _And it will be me_

 _Past the ever after,there's a place for two_

 _In you tears of laughter_

 _I'll be there for you_

 _In the sun and the moon_

 _In the land and the sea_

 _Look all around you_

 _It will be me_

 _There is no mountain that I can't climb_

 _For you I'd swim through the rivers of time_

 _As you go your way and I go mine_

 _A light will shine_

 _And it will be mine_

 _It will be me_

 _It will be me_

* * *

He sat in the tree for almost an hour and was kept company by squirrels and birds that came and went,however he soon started to get very tired. He tried to say awake but eventually he drifted off to sleep unaware that when he would wake up,he would be in a completely different place.

* * *

" **ASHES" COPYRIGHT OF SONY MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT CANADA**

" **IT WILL BE ME" COPYRIGHT OF WALT DISNEY RECORDS**

 _Author's Note_

 _I need to digress that some may not like this chapter because of how Charlie Brown acts towards his friends. Granted it was hard to purposefully write him out of character,but I think it'll end up working because Heather calls him out on it and it resulted in him reverting to his normal self. Plus everyone has those rare moments when you can snap at someone you love or your friends and I wanted to see what would happen if Charlie Brown had one of those moments. In other news,we're close to the end. A few more chapters to go and this musical will be wrapped up. Also I've been reusing some songs as a way to give them a reprise in their context here even though they may not have one in their original incarnations._


	10. Chapter 10: Embracing Who You Are

Journey On Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 10: Embracing Who You Are

It was not a good night for anyone,Peppermint Patty's crew was emotionally broken at what Charlie Brown said to them,Heather was so enraged at how he reacted that she severed ties with him before leaving,and Charlie Brown himself climbed up a tree to reflect on his past choices and ask the question "What have I done?"

When the bus arrived back home everyone slouched out of the bus with heads hung low and once everyone was out,they all stared at Peppermint Patty awaiting what to do next.

"Ok crew,it seems that Chuck is not coming back. I guess all we can do is try and move on and hope he's happy where he is." She whimpered over her own tears as the others started to head back to their homes. Marcie who was still devastated saw that Patty was walking considerably slower behind her and decided to try and hopefully cheer her up to the best of her ability.

"I'm gonna miss him sir,I still don't understand why he said that stuff to us. We never even treated him like that. But if he's happy where he is,the very least we can do is respect that."

Patty gradually started to speed up as she chuckled sadly "Thanks Marcie,I just don't know what to do now. Sometimes,he was the only one I liked. I wish I could I have told him that before all this."

Heather and Linus were the only ones who stayed at the bus stop so they could talk and catch up on things.

"So Heather,I know it's a little early to be asking after Charlie Brown's choice words,but what are you going to do now?" Linus cautiously asked as Heather got a chill up her spine and turned to see Linus slighty cheered up,but that wasn't saying much,and muttered "I don't know Linus,I know I have to go back home eventually,but I just need some time away from him."

"You can stay at his house,I'm sure Sally won't mind,although she'll be devastated to find out he's not coming home." Linus suggested as they both started to walk down the street to their destinations.

"I guess she could use someone to keep her and Snoopy company. I just can't believe he said that stuff to his own dog. I can't imagine how he feels."

Snoopy and the beagle scouts headed back to the doghouse and he sent the scouts on their way with the exception of Woodstock. He went into the doghouse to get something and came out with a box that contained photos of him and Charlie Brown. He climbed up on the doghouse and started to browse through them with Woodstock. He had a smile on his face as he remembered all the happy memories with his owner like when he adopted him and more,but his smile soon went away when he came to the realization that he was gone. Tears started to form in his eyes as he started to sob loudly which soon turned into a howl,however it was cut off when Woodstock gave him a big comforting hug,well as big as his small body could. Snoopy didn't hesitate to join in and they sat in silence for a few moments before falling asleep.

Heather and Linus soon arrived at Charlie Brown's house and were saddened to see a energetic Sally answer the door expecting it to be her brother.

"Welcome home big-" Sally exclaimed only for her to only see Heather and Linus.

"Where's my brother?" She asked timidly as Linus somberly sighed "Sally. Charlie Brown's not coming home."and Heather nodded her head slowly.

Sally's eyes started to water as she whimpered "My brothers gone? You couldn't bring him back."

"I'm sorry Sally. I really am." Heather apologized before Sally noticed her,as she had been only focused on Linus and asked "Heather? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Some things happened,and I need a place to stay,can I stay here for a little bit?" Heather asked politely,conveniently leaving the stuff with Charlie Brown out of it.

Sally sniffed her nose and replied "Sure thing,you know my brother really had a crush on you?" to which Heather sighed "I know."

As she came inside to find somewhere to crash and Linus left for his house,Sally looked at the stars out the window and asked "Big brother,where are you?"

* * *

Charlie Brown had woken up from a pretty miserable sleep since he had to make due with the bumpiness of a tree branch and the crawling of insects and other animals that passed by. He awoke with a big stretch but noticed some things were wrong. 1,he wasn't in the tree anymore and instead he was laying on a used bed with a silky smooth blanket. 2,parts of his body were incredibly sore with bandages on the parts that were bruised the most severely. 3,he was surrounded by lots of animals which included Wolves,Birds,Squirrels,stray dogs,cats,deer,moose,etc. When he stretched he found out about the bruises the hard way as he tried his hardest to hold in a scream which thankfully didn't come out. As he examined his surroundings he saw that he was in a building of some sort,it wasn't a hospital but it wasn't a typical home either since he heard the sounds of nature more clearly. It was more a tent than anything else,a really nice tent. There was a small fire pit in the middle of the room and small torches kept the area lit despite there being plenty of sunlight to already do the job.

"Your awake." A younger sounding voice peeped as Charlie Brown jumped at the sound which got the attention of all the animals as they stared at him. He got a nervous smile and said "Hello,is there anyone in charge here? Or any animal?"

Once he calmed down he turned around to find the voice as it clarified "Over here mate." Charlie Brown turned around more calmly this time to see a older boy sitting in a chair by the fire pit. He was wearing clothes you'd expect Pig-Pen to wear although not nearly as dirty. He had hair that was similar to Linus's,short and brown and topped off with a fedora like Spike's. He also had two front teeth missing along with a eyepatch covering his left eye. He also spoke in a more southern accent as well.

"You came in pretty beat up,it's a miracle you didn't bleed out."

Charlie's stomach churned at the sentence and stammered "Beat up? Bleed out? I guess that explains why I'm so sore,but what happened?

"Well it was just me wanderin' the forest to fish at the river when i found you lyin on the ground. And man were you beat up,heck some of my inner thoughts even thought you were dead but not my smart side. I know a dead man when I see one. From what it looked like you fell from a tree and I'm surprised you even survived a fall that high." The boy replied as Charlie Brown got green in the face over hearing what happened to him and he was shocked but grateful to know he didn't feel any of that since he was sleeping.

The other boy's eyes widened and chuckled as he got up and walked over to Charlie Brown "Oh pardon me my manners. My name's Edward,but my friends call me Ed. Flows off the tongue better." He held out his hand while Charlie shook it and stuttered "P-Pleased to meet you Ed,my name's Charlie Brown."

"Charlie Brown huh? I'll call you Chuck. You might wanna drink this,it'll help you recover." Ed replied as he gave Charlie a cup of soup to which he asked "Hold on a second,how long have I been out?"

Ed rubbed his chin and replied "Hmmm,if my memory serves me right then you must have been out for about 3 weeks." Charlie Brown spit out the soup out of shock as he yelled "3 weeks! I've been gone for 3 weeks! Oh man I gotta get home,I need to apologize to the others!" He tried to get out of the bed but he cringed in pain as Ed said "Calm down boy! Your certainly not fit to go exploring yet."

"But I need to get back home,there's people I gotta see there."

"Just hold on a minute." Ed insisted to which Charlie Brown calmed down and relaxed.

"Listen here Chuck,you are not ready to get out of bed yet,your not fully healed. So the very least you can do is get some rest and the next thing you know it,you're home free. The boy said softer and kinder as a wolf sat on the edge of the bed like a dog does for a sick owner. Charlie Brown muttered "Good grief" as he decided to address the animals.

"So Ed,I see your a animal person."

"Yeah,I've never really fit in anywhere. Apparently my parents thought so too because they dropped me straight off at an orphanage when I was born. Call it cruel,but at least it led me here." Ed said happily as he bonded with a deer and parrot.

Charlie asked getting more interested "Your a animal whisperer?"

"Oh yeah,done it as long as I could remember. It's impossible for me to find other animals whispers,but hey that's one advantage to being me. Other kids found it weird but I don't care. You don't think it's weird do you?"

"No way that's amazing. I've never been this close to animals like this before. I'd love for you to see what Snoopy thinks of me now." Charlie chuckled as Ed asked "Who's Snoopy?"

"He's my dog,although now I doubt he wants to. When I get back I won't be surprised if he went to live with Lila."

Ed got a somber look on his face and asked "Would you mind…..telling me more? It's not like I have any company aside from them." All the animals gathered around and Ed brought his chair over as Charlie took a deep breath and began.

"I live in Birchwood,my friends like to pick on me playfully most of the time. Lucy this one girl likes to hold a football and tell me to kick it before she pulls it away and I fall on my back. I've dealt with it all my life without batting an an eye until our last baseball game. We never win any games and we were so close to winning this time,we still lost of course as usual,but they all told me to stay out of their lives and I quote. Even Snoopy did,so I took their advice and left to start a new life until I reunited with Heather. She's probably my ex from when she lived in Birchwood and moved to Highsky,and I came here not knowing she was there and things seemed to be going great until I saw that the others had come looking for me. In the end I said some things that I wish I never said because it probably cost me their friendship. They all probably hate my guts like I hated theirs,that's why I need to get back,I don't want them to forget me like I thought they wanted me to. I need to set things right,I thought that starting a new life would make things better,but I guess I can't escape who I am. A worthless blockhead that can't do anything right."

Ed sat in complete silence and asked comfortingly "So you left because you thought they didn't want and you could change?"

Charlie Brown nodded his head somberly and Ed replied "You know I think you need a refresher on life. You can't escape who you are just like I can't escape the fact that I belong out here. You shouldn't be ashamed of being a blockhead,that's what makes you you. And if you need to set things right with them,the first thing you need to do is accept your faults. Don't run from your faults,accept them and learn from them. Maybe over your healing process you can,so get some rest Chuck ol boy. If you want to get home quicker,you need to rest quicker. Anyways,I'm gonna head on out to do some fishin' and maybe soon you can start walking,maybe I can give you some hints on how to navigate the woods if your heading back on foot."

"Thanks Ed. I really appreciate it." Charlie chuckled as Ed and the animals left the tent leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Accept my faults huh,I never thought of it that way. All these years I've felt ashamed of being me,but maybe I should be glad I'm me."

* * *

 _I am not a stranger to the dark,hideaway_ _,they say_ " _cause_ _we don't your broken parts._

 _I've thought to be ashamed of all my scars,run_ _away,they say no_ _one will love you as you are._

 _But I won't let them break me down to dust_ _I know that there's a place for me,for_ _I am glorious._

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down,_ _I'm gonna send a flood,gonna drown'em out,_ _I am brave,_ _I am bruised,_ _I am who I'm meant to be this_ _is me._

 _Look out 'cause here I come,_ _and I'm marching home to the beat I drum,_ _I'm not scared,to be seen,I_ _make no apologies this_ _is me._

A few days later Charlie Brown was woken up by Ed as he asked "You ready to start your survival training?"

"Training for what?" Charlie Brown asked while he tried to adjust to the sunlight to which Ed chuckled "What do you think silly? The journey home."

 _Another round of bullets hits_ _my skin,well_ _fire away(oh),'cause_ _today(oh),I wont let the shame sink in._

 _I am bursting through the barricades,_ _and reaching for the sun (_ _I'm a warrior),yeah_ _that's what I've become._

 _I won't let them break me down to dust,I_ _know that there's a place for me,for_ _I am glorious._

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down,I'm_ _gonna send a flood,gonna drown'em out,I_ _am brave,I_ _am bruised,I_ _am who I'm meant to be,this is_ _me._

 _Look out,'cause here I come,and_ _I'm marching on to the beat I drum,I'm_ _not scared,to be seen,I_ _make no apologies,this_ _is me_

Soon Charlie Brown was doing training exercises with Ed for how to survive in the wild since he had no more bus money so he'd have to take it on foot. He messed up granted but he never let the failures get to him like before. He was accepting his past failures but rather than run from them,he was learning from them.

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down,I_ _'m gonna send a flood gonna drown'em out,this_ _is brave,this_ _is bruised,this_ _is who I'm meant to be this_ _is me._

 _Look out cause here I come(look out cause here I come),and_ _I'm marching home to the beat I drum(marching out,marching! Marching!)_ _I'm not scared,to be seen,I_ _make no apologies,this_ _is me!_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh),whoa_ _-oh-oh-oh,oh-_ _oh-oh-oh(I'm gonna send a flood),_ _oh-oh-oh-oh(gonna drown them out),_ _woah-oh-oh,_ _woah-oh-oh,oh-_ _oh,this_ _is me!_

* * *

A few more weeks later,Charlie Brown was fully recovered and was fully taught how to survive in the wilderness by Ed. It was early one morning and Charlie Brown was making some last minute preparations for his trip and saying his goodbye to Ed.

"Thanks a lot for the help Ed. I really appreciate it." Charlie Brown thanked Ed as he gave him a slight hug to which Ed replied "No problem Chuck. I admit I had a lot of fun training you."

"You know Ed when I get back,I could maybe find a home for you. I'm sure there are plenty of couples who could use a animal whisperer." Charlie Brown suggested in a more serious voice,but Ed chuckled and retorted "No thanks. I'm perfectly fine where I am right now. Now I want a letter telling me you succeeded okay?"

"Sure thing Ed. Maybe I'll get Snoopy to write it for you." They both laughed at the joke before Ed said "Take care Chuck ol boy." and Charlie Brown replied "You too Ed."

As Charlie Brown stared off into the early morning clouds turn shades of purple,gold,and red,he took a deep breath and thought to himself "Forget about your past failures,learn from them,and accept them. Snoopy,Heather,everyone,I'm coming home."

 _I saw the sun begin to dim,and_ _felt that winter wind blow cold._

 _A boy learns who's there for him,_ _when the glitter fades and the walls won't hold._

 _Cause from then rubble,what remains,can_ _only be what's true,if_ _all was lost,is more I gained,cause_ _it led me back...to_ _you._

 _From now on,_ _these eyes will not be blinded by the light._

 _From now on,_ _what's waited till tomorrow starts tonight,it_ _starts tonight,tonight._

 _Let this promise in me start,like_ _an anthem in my heart,from_ _now on,from_ _now on._

 _I dreamt of champagne with kings and queens,the_ _politicians praising my name._

 _But those are someone else's dreams,the_ _pitfalls of the boy I became._

 _For years and years,I've chased their cheers,the_ _crazy speed of always needing more,but_ _when I stop,and see you there,I_ _remember what all this was for._

 _And from now on,these_ _eyes will not be blinded by the lights._

 _From now on,what's_ _waited till tomorrow starts tonight,it_ _starts tonight._

 _And let this promise in me start,like_ _an anthem in my heart,from_ _now on,from_ _now on,from_ _now on._

 _(And I will come back home)_

 _(And I will come back home,home again)_

 _(And I will come back home)_

 _(And I will come back home,home again)_

 _(And I will come back home)_

 _(And I will come back home,home again) from now on._

 _(And I will come back home)_

 _(And I will come back home,home again)_

 _(And I will come back home)_

 _(And I will come back home,home again)_

 _(And I will come back home)_

 _(And I will come back home,home again)_

 _(And we will come back home)_

 _(And we will come back home,home again)_

 _(From now on),these_ _eyes will not be blinded by the lights._

 _(From now on),what's_ _waited till tomorrow starts tonight,it_ _starts tonight._

 _Let this promise in me start,like_ _an anthem in my heart,from_ _now on,from_ _now on,from_ _now on._

 _(And I will come back home)_

 _(And I will come back home,home again)_

 _(And I will come back home)_

 _(And I will come back home,home again)_

 _(And I will come back home)_

 _(And I will come back home,home again)_

 _(From now on),_ _(From now on),(_ _Home again,oh),(_ _From now on),_ _(From now on),(_ _Home again)_

* * *

" **THIS IS ME" AND "FROM NOW ON" COPYRIGHT OF ATLANTIC RECORDS**

 _Author's Note_

 _Don't bother looking Ed up. He's an OC I made for this story specifically._


	11. Chapter 11: Forgiveness

Journey On Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 11: Forgiveness

Charlie Brown's 3 week recovery had changed him,he knew that he was a blockhead that couldn't do most stuff right,but he accepted it and was no longer ashamed of it thanks to Ed. Unfortunately he had to take the journey home on foot since he was all out of money for a bus or train,it took another 3 weeks for him to get him totaling at a whopping 9 weeks he'd had been away from home. He did a brief detour to Highsky to see if Heather was home but was met with nothing as she was still at his house,this recovery of hers was taking a long time,and who could blame her? It was a grueling hike that took him through miles and miles of woods,a brief run in with two of Snoopy's brothers Andy and Olaf since they were on their way to Hollywood,and a near exclusive diet of fish and berries. However despite how much of a pain it was,what kept him going was the thought of making it home and hopefully setting things right with Heather,and most importantly his friends assuming they hadn't forgot about him. Despite his determination he was soon on his last legs,he had run out of rations and his sleep schedule was nowhere near passable as he would constantly be awoken by insect bites and just plain uncomfortable sleeping arrangements,he was on the verge of giving up until he saw a familiar sight,it was his school. He got a relieved smile and his slow trudge turned into a full out sprint as he was so close to home.

Soon he made it back to his neighborhood and he was so glad to be back home,the place he'd swore he'd never return to when he left had now become the equivalent heaven's gate opening as he whispered to himself happily "You did it Charles,your home."

But celebrating would have to wait as his biggest priority was setting things right with his friends,but he had no idea how to do it as he paced back and forth through the fields under the blue moonlight. The first thing that came to mind,was Heather. Heather was the only person who saw the goodness in him aside from Linus before he left,and he knew he had to at the very least apologize.

"Heather,I don't care if me and you will never get back together,I just want to let you know how I feel." He thought to himself as he stared at the front yard of his house.

Meanwhile Heather was laying on a air mattress upstairs wide awake despite how late it was,at least 1:00 AM,her recovery was taking a long time as she tried to forget Charlie Brown by being alone,but every night in her dreams she saw him. She quietly tiptoed to a window to do some thinking.

She sighed and thought "This time away from Charlie Brown hasn't been helping. What you did was horrible,but I don't blame you either. No,they were trying to change,and you wouldn't let them. Ugh,what am I gonna do?" Soon a angel and devil appeared on her shoulders,the angel looked like her of course and had a harp and robe whereas the devil had a robe as well but with devil horns,a pitch fork,and red skin.

"Come on,easy up on the poor guy. He had been beaten to the ground by his friends and while he was too harsh,they did have it coming for a while. The angel said graciously while the devil laughed mocking "Your not honestly believing this joker are you? He knew his friends had come to bring him home and he spat in their faces. You need to move on from him,he's a total doofus." As Heather was looking out the window she caught a glimpse of Charlie Brown pacing back and forth,she gasped as the angel continued "Look,he's probably here to apologize and prove himself to you.

* * *

"No he's just here to guilt trip you into falling for him again,forget about it girl."

 _Forget about that guy,forget about the way you fell into his eyes_

 _Forget about his charms,forget about the way he held you in his arms_

 _Walking on airs obnoxious,the thrill,the chill,will make you nauseous and you'll never get enough,just forget about love_

Heather got away from the window and paced throughout the house as she thought more and more about his sudden return.

 _Forget about romance,forget about the way your heart begins to dance_

 _Then you feel the blush,when he's spouting out some sentimental mush_

 _Love really is revolting,it's even worse than when your melting,enough about this fluff,just forget about love_

 _(I had almost forgotten the way it felt,when he held out his mine,my heart fell a flutter)_

 _Oh how I shudder(the first time we kissed) it won't be missed_

 _Forget about his touch(I can't forget about his touch) in the scheme of things it doesn't matter much(it matters so much)_

 _Your better on your own,a meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone(mmmmmm)_

 _Loves filled with compromises and don't you hate those big surprises?_

 _(A cosy rendezvous) oh please (candle light for two) oh jeez (look your calling my bluff I can't forget about love)_

Heather quietly walked outside to a nervous Charlie Brown. When he saw her come closer his stomach churned and his face became pale white,he didn't know what to say to her and he just rambled on out of impulse.

"Heather,I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to them like that-"

"Charlie?"

"I have to make things-"

"Shhh"

 _I can't forget about my heart (I can't forget about my heart)_

 _And how it felt to fall for you right from the start (I'm still falling)_

 _Whatever we may do (whatever we may do) you are there for me and I'll be there for you_

 _I'll be there to wish,to want,to wonder,to find the sun through rain and thunder_

 _A cozy rendezvous? Yes please,candle light for two,oh please enough is enough_

 _We can't forget about love_

* * *

Heather and Charlie Brown sat on top of the roof as they watched the stars and the devil disappeared as he batted a quarter to the angel. Charlie Brown took this as an opportunity to apologize to Heather.

"Heather,I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have talked to them like that and I need to make things right between us,and I…...I don't know how. I feel scared to go to their houses let alone show my face around them. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He asked somberly as Heather got a slight smile and said "Charlie,I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted that way either. I just have never seen you like that before,they did kinda have it coming,but they were trying to change and you just went on and on without letting them speak."

"I know. Heather….I met this boy while I was still over there,his name was Ed. He told me to accept my faults and not run from them. That's what I did when I left in the first place,I tried to run away and be someone else when I'm clearly not. This is who I am,I should have realized that earlier because everyone probably hates me now. I don't even wanna go in the backyard to look at Snoopy." He muttered as Heather's face got very saddened,she was reminded of something that not even Charlie Brown knew.

She hung her head and announced regrettably "Charlie? There's something you need to know about Snoopy."

Charlie sat up and turned with a very concerned face as he asked nervously "What is it?"

Heather sighed "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes Heather,please tell me."

"You've been gone a long time,6 weeks,and what you said really…...affected Snoopy."

"Affected?" "What do you mean affected?" Charlie asked as his heart started to beat a little faster.

"Snoopy was so devastated about what happened that he….he…...left."

Charlie's eyes widened as he instantly turned towards the back yard to see that the doghouse was completely gone as he whispered frantically with tears forming "Snoopy's gone?"

"I'm afraid so Charlie,we all woke up one morning to see that he and his doghouse was gone,and in its place was a note. Here." She gave him the note that she had put in her pocket which only had 1 word on it which Charlie read out loud "Goodbye."

He sat in complete silence for a minute before he whispered "I did this."

Heather replied sadly "We all did this Charlie Brown."

They stared at the sky for a little while longer as Charlie Brown thought to himself as he quietly cried "Oh Snoopy,I'm sorry I did this to you. I've always said that I wished you were a normal dog,but that's what made you my closest friend,I just wish I could tell you that now."

He turned and stared into the backyard again and was overwhelmed with guilt when he saw that Woodstock had put his nest in the empty space as a way to pretend that his friend was still here. "Heather,this is all my fault,Snoopy is gone and even though I don't know if me and him will be close again,but I have to set things right for Woodstock and the others. Can you help me?" He asked a little more cautiously as Heather happily replied "Sure thing Charlie. The school talent show is happening tomorrow and it's gonna be shown on TV. If Snoopy's watching wherever he is,he'll see you.

Charlie shrugged with annoyance "The talent show,last time I entered one I ended up being a cow for Sally. But…...if it means I can set things right,I'll take it."

Heather smiled "All right,so what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know,I just want to tell them I'm sorry,i could care less about the show."

"Well maybe you should write a poem or something,or just go on stage and tell them how you feel. It could be considered part of the acting talent." Heather suggested to which Charlie Brown replied "Ok,I guess I can do that. I gotta get to sleep,been out in the wild too long."

"Yeah,i also think it's time I head back home,I've been away too long and I'm sure I'm behind on so much schoolwork."

Charlie chuckled "Okay Heather,at least I know where you are so it's not that big of a deal. I mean I did before,but now I can go there."

* * *

They went to the bus stop and as Heather got her things Charlie suggested "You know,I think maybe we could be rushing things. Maybe we should be just friends for now." Heather got a smile and said "Sure thing,I think we're a little young to be like this already,but hey,when we get to that age I'll be right there waiting."

"Goodbye Heather."

"Goodbye Charlie,I'll be watching you on TV." They gave each other a hug as the bus arrived and took off with Heather waving back before it was completely gone.

"I guess the rest is up to me now."

* * *

" **FORGET ABOUT LOVE" COPYRIGHT OF WALT DISNEY RECORDS**


	12. Chapter 12:You Will Be Found(Finale)

Journey On Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Jukebox Musical

Chapter 12:You Will Be Found Charlie Brown(Finale)

 _Author's Note: This chapter is going to be long. I want to wrap up this story so I do apologize if it's a bit of a mouth full._

* * *

Charlie Brown snuck into his house quietly as it was very late,and he didn't want anyone to know he was back. He wanted to make sure he was revealed at the talent show,what he would do however,he didn't know and he had to think of something quick and maybe a good night's sleep would help. While he was creeping up the stairs,he creaked the door to Sally's room and saw her sleeping calmly as he whispered somberly "You'll see me again tomorrow Sally,just a little while longer okay."

He opened the door to his room and was met with a unfathomable amount of dust as it made his eyes water. He coughed in his shirt as not to wake Sally up and he opened the window to let it out as he thought to himself "I don't think even Pig-Pen could conjure this must dust. He quietly sweeped the dust off his shelves and counters when he came across a photo of him and the rest of the gang at a Christmas party. Even Snoopy's siblings were in it with Spike,Snoopy,Olaf,Andy,Marbles,Belle,Molly,and Rover about to pass out on root beer. What was most peculiar was that no one was in a particular pose for a photo,Lucy was laying on Schroeder's piano as he played,Pig-Pen was making Violet and Shermy cough up a storm,Sally was swooning over Linus as he held his blanket over his head in embarrassment,and Peppermint Patty was throwing a football to Marcie as she caught it right in her stomach despite her not being one for sports in the first place. It was a chaotic mess,but he didn't care as he stared at the photo for a minute until he whispered regrettably "I was better off right here,sure I had to deal with it all,but it's like you guys were my family and now it's gone. I can fix this. I will fix this." He put on his pajamas that were in his closet and he sighed in comfort and relief as he was actually laying in a proper bed for the first time in 3 weeks. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep and the comfort of being back home almost made him forget that all this had happened. For a brief moment,everything felt normal again.

When he woke up the next morning he had such a good sleep that for a second he thought that everything was a dream,however reality kicked in again when he looked outside to see that Snoopy's house was gone. His hopeful smile turned back to a frown and he looked outside the window to see that Sally was walking to the bus stop where Linus and Lucy were waiting. He was so tempted to wave through the window to let them know he was back,but he held back reluctantly as he knew he had to wait till the talent show that night as he just watched through the curtains.

Meanwhile Sally approached Linus as he asked somberly "Hey Sally. You feeling any better?"

Sally hung her head up as she replied "No Linus,it's been very rough since Charlie and Snoopy left. It's just been me and...I just miss them so much. At least I have my sweet baboo."

Linus was about to retort back about how he wasn't her sweet baboo,but he immediately stopped when he realized that she was already in a sad enough mood already.

"Hey where's Heather,I know she doesn't go to our school but she usually sees us off for the day?" Linus asked curiously as he turned his head around to which Sally replied "I don't know,she's nowhere in the house,I think she must have left this morning."

"Oh,well I guess she and Charlie Brown can make up now that they've been away for a while. Look Sally,I think overtime you'll feel better and I'm sure Charlie Brown and Snoopy are happy where they are. I miss them too,but-" Linus said comfortingly but the school buses horn interrupted them as they got on and left.

Once it was 100% safe that Charlie Brown was the only one in the house,he went down to get some breakfast. He looked on the walls to see that most of the pictures that had him or Snoopy were taking off the walls,Sally was taking it very hard despite her showing mostly annoyance towards her brother and dog.

* * *

Once he had his favorite cereal he started to think up of some ideas in the backyard.

It was a very nice day,there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and there was a very soothing breeze that provided a nice mixture of cool and warm air. He sat down in a lawn chair and began to brainstorm ideas for the talent show,he had to think of something that could count as a talent and also get out his feelings towards his friends since they were all guaranteed to be at the talent show.

"Ok Charles,the talent show is tonight,this is your big chance to change things. All 6 of those weeks away have led up to this so you have to think of something."

Unfortunately he had no luck with any ideas and he yelled out of frustration "Why can't I think of anything!" He covered his mouth out of worry that someone might have heard and unfortunately someone did hear,we'll more so a bird.

Woodstock was awoken from his sleep as he turned his head to see that Charlie Brown was sitting in a lawn chair. Although he hadn't known him as well as Snoopy,he was still glad to see that he was home. He got up out of his nest to fly towards a branch and stare off into the horizon. Woodstock had taken Snoopy's leaving very hard as he tried to go with him but Snoopy insisted that he stayed,he didn't even tell him where he was going like he did with the others but was however the only one who had a proper goodbye.

Charlie once he was assured that no person heard he went back to thinking but was interrupted by faint crying in the distance,he held his hand to his ear and got up to seek it out. Eventually he came across a tree where Woodstock was crying as tiny tears dropped out of the tree. Although he had sworn to not let anyone know he was back,he decided to make an exception.

"Woodstock?" Charlie asked as he held out his hand to which Woodstock looked down and flew down into his hand.

"I'm back,I can see that your upset about Snoopy." Woodstock faced away and sat down out of sadness.

"Your upset with me aren't you?" Woodstock nodded his head.

"I know you and Snoopy were arguably closer than me and him,and it is my fault that he left,but I'm going to fix this tonight. I don't know where Snoopy is,but I'm going to go on that stage at the talent show and show them all how I really feel. And if things go right,Snoopy could come back. I almost lost him before,but I won't lose him again." He said more confidently as Woodstock got a smile on his face and turned back again.

"Hold on a second little guy,I need to think of something to do. I need to do something that can be considered a talent but also get my feelings out." Charlie Brown tried to calm down the excited Woodstock before he got an idea and flew to his nest and pulled out a very tiny magnizine and handed it to the boy.

Charlie Brown quickly went inside and grabbed a magnifying glass to see what it said before he read it out loud "Acting Lessons."

"Woodstock you're a genius. Even Heather mentioned something like that before she ledt,I'll act saddened even though it'll be genuine." Charlie Brown ecstatically exclaimed as looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00 AM.

"Ok,it's 8:00 and the talent show starts at 7:00. That's 11 hours for me to get it right." Charlie Brown remarked in a determined voice as he sat down in his thinking chair and started to read Woodstick's magnizing.

* * *

Meanwhile at a school across town,Peppermint Patty and Marcie were greeting each other in class.

"How you doing sir?" Marcie asked Patty in a cheerful voice to which she grumbled "Not great."

"It's Charles and Snoopy isn't it?"

"Yeah,I miss him. Do you think we'll ever see him again Marcie?"

"I don't know sir,those things he said made it sound like he's done."

Patty retorted sounding a little more angry "But that stuff was all aimed towards his team,I don't know why he added us into the mix."

"I don't know why either sir. Maybe you should go to the talent show tonight,it's supposed to be a lot of fun." Marcie suggested trying to cheer Patty up.

"Maybe you're right Marcie,maybe that will get my mind off Chuck."

* * *

Meanwhile Snoopy was walking through a patch of woods in the middle of nowhere,he had no idea where he was going and he just wanted to find somewhere to go. He couldn't go to Lila since her place didn't allow dogs,he didn't feel comfortable going to Spike since he lived out in the desert,and he sure didn't wanna be near that crazy girl who held him and Woodstock hostage on their travels. He was about to crash on a log when he heard the leaves rustling. He jumped back and started to shake out of fear out of what could possibly be lurking,when whatever was hiding lurked out he yiped and tried to run off before coming face to face with a tree. He fell flat on his back and thought he was done for as a shadow got closer and closer and he couldn't move out of his arms and legs falling asleep.

Soon he saw what appeared to be a wolf sniffing his body and it tickled a little as Snoopy giggled uncontrollably. As the wolf was doing it's thing a voice called out "Hey,what'd you find Herman?"

A boy walked up to Snoopy and looked over his scared body.

"Hey Herman you found a dog. Beagle by the looks of it." The boy was none other than Ed as he was carrying a used TV he found in a junk heap. He sat it down and got up closer as Snoopy regained feeling and tried to back away.

"Hmmmm,you're not a stray,must be a mistreated one. Come here,I'm not gonna hurt you." He held out his hand slowly and gently as Snoopy reluctantly grabbed it.

"Oh pardon my manners,my name's Edward,but my friends call me Ed. Flows off the tongue better." What's your name Mr Beagle?" Snoopy was about to answer back but Ed interrupted as he lifted the TV. "Oh save it,we can talk back at the cabin over some soup and nice TV. I used to have a tent but since I've been exploring I've found a nice cabin completely abandoned. It's been ages since I've seen a TV you know,I wonder if Garfield and Friends is still around." Snoopy licked his lips since he hadn't eaten in awhile and followed Ed back to the cabin.

Soon they made it back to the cabin and Snoopy was a little uncomfortable being around so many animals that could eat him in one bite,but Ed made it very clear to "Don't eat the guest or possible newcomer. That goes quadruple for you Stanley." as he pointed towards a blushing bear.

"I've always been a animal whisperer for as long as I could remember. I've never really belonged anywhere but out in the great outdoors. So you don't have to do sign language or whatever witchcraft to talk to me. So what's your name Mr Beagle?"

Snoopy made noises that would sound like gibberish to the average human but to Ed it was like coherent English.

"Snoopy huh,now why does that name sound familiar? Oh yeah,that's what Chuck told me…." He remembered as he slowed down out of shock and Snoopy was surprised that his previous owner knew this kid.

Ed stared at Snoopy for a few seconds before he started to freak out. "Why take out the sugar,add more calories and call it healthy your Chuck's dog! He told me so much about you,how you pretend to fight the Red Baron from the Great War and how you can be a detective,a surfer all that cool stuff. He continued to sing his praises to Snoopy's surprise before he started to slow down and question something "Man Chuck is lucky to have you as a dog,wait a minute what on god's green earth are you doing out here? Didn't Chuck get back home to apologize?"

Snoopy told Ed about what Charlie Brown said to him as he cried while telling him to which Ed replied "But I brought Chuck to my old tent so he could recover after he fell from that tree. He feels really bad about it and he went back home to apologize to you and his friends,he really cares about you."

Snoopy's eyes widened as Ed suggested "He's probably back home looking for you the most maybe you should go back and give him a second chance." Snoopy got up and started to try and head back before Ed asked "Hold on a second,I know we haven't known each other for an hour but would you mind helping me set up this TV? I mean I found the TV and the cords,I just need some last minute help."

Snoopy responded as Ed thanked "Oh thank you Snoopy,I just need some help setting this bad boy up."

* * *

Meanwhile it was close to talent show time and Charlie Brown was walking towards the school carefully as not to be spotted. He put on one of his dad's coats so he could disguise himself and he was nervous yet excited to see that lotsa kids were piling into the school. "Oh man." He said to himself as he walked inside and headed to the auditorium to see that all his friends including Patty and Marcie were sitting in a back row. None of them were performing thankfully and he hurried to the back of the stage to sign up last minute.

Once he reached the back of the stage he saw many kids practicing their talents including a kid attaching another kid to a target wheel while dressing up as Robin Hood. He had to find the kid running the show fast since it was 10 minutes until showtime. He walked up to the Robin Hood kid and asked "Uh excuse me,do you know where the manager is?"

"He's just up ahead,although I'd be careful if I were you,he's extremely upset that one of his performers is sick and had to stay home."

"Someone's sick? That means I can sign up." He frantically hurried to where the manager was and asked quickly "Hi,my name is Charlie Brown. Is it possible I can sign up?"

"Sure thing kid one of my performers is sick,you're just what I needed,what's your talent?"

"Acting."

"Ok,you're in. Last show. Ok places people! 5 minutes until showtime! 5 MINUTES!"

Charlie got nervous as he peeped out the curtain to see that the entire auditorium was filled with thousands of kids.

"Snoopy,please be watching."

Snoopy and Ed had just finished setting up the TV and were relieved to be able to watch some TV.

"Me and you make quite a team Snoopy. I guarantee it would have taken all day for me and one of my crew to set it up." He said as a wolf growled out of scorn.

Snoopy was about to head out when Ed asked again "Hey,I hear there's a talent show starting in a few,you wanna watch?" Snoopy shrugged his arms and sat down on the floor with Ed to watch.

Soon the talent show began with little to no hiccups or problems as each of the kids did their shows beautifully. One kid sung Ave Maria,another did a puppet show,one directly stole Sally's cow routine from the last talent show,and another performed questionable stand up comedy. Soon the talent show was at its end as the announcer walked up on stage and said happily "Well tonight Sure has been a brilliant opportunity for kids of all ages to come together and express their hidden talents,but we got one last kid to show off." She read the list of performers and said excitingly "And please welcome for our finale….." she gasped out of disappointment when she said "Oh dear,Charlie Brown."

Immediately all of Charlie Brown's friends gasped out of shock and disbelief as Sally and Linus gave off happy smiles and whispered "He's back!" Snoopy spat out his soup out of shock and Ed smiled "Well I'll be!"

The audience however gave off mixtures of laughter and boos as Charlie Brown nervously walked out on stage. He thought to himself as he stared off into the crowd "Here you go champ,make them proud to be your friends." It took awhile for him to start as he was sweating out of nervousness but the encouraging words of Heather and Ed encouraged him to start. He took a deep breath and said out loud "This goes out to a very special group of people in this crowd,and a certain dog who may be watching far away. I've wronged you just like you've wronged me,and it's time I fix things. I don't care if things can't be fixed,I just need to apologize."

* * *

 _I never meant to make it such a mess_

 _I never thought that it would go this far_

 _So I just stand here,sorry_

 _Searching for something to say_

 _Something to say_

 _Words fail,words fail_

 _There's nothing I can say_

All his friends got intrigued looks on their faces as Heather was watching from her TV and saying "Go"

 _I guess I thought I could get away with this_

 _I've never done this kind of thing before_

 _I never had that perfect girl who somehow could see the good part of me_

 _I never had the dad who stuck it out_

 _No corny jokes or baseball gloves_

 _No mom who just was there 'cause mom was all that she had to be_

 _That's not a worthy explanation I know there is none_

 _Nothing can make sense of all these things I've done_

 _Words fail,words fail_

 _There's nothing I can say_

 _Except sometimes you see everything you wanted_

 _And sometimes you see everything you wish you had_

 _And it's right there,right there,in front of you_

 _And you want to believe it's true_

 _So you make it true_

 _And you think maybe everybody wants it_

 _And needs it a little bit too_

 _This was just a sad invention_

 _It wasn't real,I know_

 _But we were happy_

 _I guess I couldn't let that go_

 _I guess I couldn't give that up_

 _I guess I wanted to believe it_

' _Cause if I just believe_

 _Then I don't have to see what's really there_

 _No,I'd rather pretend_

 _I'm something better than these broken parts_

 _Pretend I'm something better than this mess that I am_

' _Cause then I don't have to look at it_

 _And no one gets to look at it_

 _No,no one can really see_

' _Cause I've learned to slam on the brake_

 _Before I even turn the key_

 _Before I make a mistake_

 _Before I lead with the worst of me_

 _I never let them see the best of me_

' _Cause what if everyone saw_

 _What if everyone knew_

 _Would they like what they saw?_

 _Or would they hate it too?_

 _Will I just keep on running away from what's true?_

 _All I ever did is run_

 _So how do I step in_

 _Step into the sun_

 _Step into the sun_

* * *

Charlie was completely drenched in tears and so was the auditorium. They sat in complete silence and Charlie Brown's friends were crying tears of happiness as Linus whispered "Apology,accepted." Patty and Marcie joined in as Patty exclaimed "You go Chuck!" Snoopy was crying tears of joy too as he was so happy to see his owner apologize. Ed was sniffling too as he used a bears fur as a tissue to its disgust and exclaimed "You are some kid Chuck ol boy,you even made me cry." Charlie didn't even wait for an applause as he just went behind the curtain and headed out of the school. He didn't even care that the audience was roaring with applause and cheers,he just wanted to make it known how he felt to his friends and hopefully Snoopy.

He walked down the street as the moon hung over him as he thought to himself "That's the best I could do,now,time to wait." He headed to his bedroom and headed off to sleep. He had given his message to the entire school and all he wanted to do now was wait for their response.

The next morning he awoke from a very pleasant sleep due to the knocking of his door. He yelled "Who is it?"

"It's Linus."

Charlie's eyes widened as he rushed towards the door and opened it to see Linus with a smile on his face.

"That was a really sweet thing last night Charlie Br-" he complimented but was interrupted by Charlie Brown hugging him. Charlie didn't say a word and Linus exclaimed "Where is this coming from,you didn't think I'd hold a grudge against you?"

"I've wanted to apologize for so long."

"We all did Charlie Brown."

Charlie let go and asked curiously "What do you mean?"

Linus merely chuckled "Look outside Charlie Brown."

Charlie rushed towards the bedroom window to see that almost all of his teammates were waving at him as they yelled "Welcome home Charlie Brown!"

He rushed downstairs and opened the door as he yelled "High Guys! What are y'all doing here?"

"We're here to welcome you back with this." Marcie replied as she held out a special cake that had the words "Welcome Back Charlie Brown."

"Oh yeah,you won the talent show last night. You left so quickly you weren't there to accept your prize." Patty reminded happily as she gave the boy a golden trophy in the shape of a number 1.

Charlie Brown got a tear in his eye as he apologized "I'm really sorry about what I said that day."

Patty butted Lucy's shoulder as she apologized "We are also sorry,for what we said that day. You are a blockhead,but that's what we love about you. You may be stupid,but we wouldn't have it any other way." Charlie looked in the group and asked "Where's Snoopy?"

"He still hasn't come back." Linus regrettably replied as they stood in silence. Charlie replied "Oh,I guess it wasn't enough for him. Well,I guess,he's happy where he is. At least I have the rest of you but Snoopy's my best friend. I hoped you'd forgive me,but if your happy Snoopy,I can't stop you." He turned to a saddened Woodstock as he apologized "I'm sorry Woodstock,I tried." He flew up to his face and instead of angrily tweeting at him like he thought he would,he gave him a hug that his tiny body could give. They were interrupted however by the sound of a bus pulling up.

They were curious to see who was arriving but their curious faces turned to hopeful ones when they saw a familiar silhouette amidst the smoke coming from the bus.

Once the smoke cleared they were shocked to see that it was Snoopy with his doghouse in arms as they all ran forward to happily greet the return of their friend,especially Woodstock as he flew around happily and tweeted cheerfully as Snoopy grabbed him and gave him a tight hug. But that was nothing compared to when he and Charlie Brown made eye contact. Snoopy made a fast dash towards his owner and pinned him on the ground as he and Charlie Brown laughed and cried as he tried to strangle his dog in a hug. All the other kids looked on with smiles on their faces as Linus whispered to Sally "It must feel really good being Charlie Brown right now." It felt like an eternity before Charlie Brown was able to get up and talk to his dog.

"Snoopy. I am so sorry,more than anyone else I wish I never said that stuff to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Snoopy didn't say a word and instead gave his owner a big hug as this had been the happiest anyone had ever seen him. "I'll take that as a yes." The group had a good laugh as they walked off together to catch up on things. Even Charlie Brown when he got some free time wrote that letter to Ed about how things went to Ed's delight. He woke up one morning to see that a letter was put in the mailbox outside his cabin thanks to Snoopy telling Charlie Brown about his encounter with him and he read the letter to his animal friends inside.

"And if seems that now I feel so much more confident in myself thanks to you and Heather. If you ever want to come on by come to this address-" he read the letter but it was interrupted by one of the goats in the room eating the part of the letter that contained the address on it.

"Dag nabbit Michael,give me back that address!" He yelled as he chased the goat around with the paper still in its mouth.

* * *

The next Charlie Brown was walking down the street to do some regular thinking and to see what the other kids were doing. Freida,Violet,and Patty were playing jump rope,Snoopy and Woodstock were reading a book about bunnies together to which they were laughing hysterically,Shermy and Pig-Pen were playing marbles. It was almost as if nothing had happened as he reflected on this entire experience. However when he was staring off into the clouds on a hill,a bunch of news vans pulled up and headed towards the boy.

"Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa"

"Yes ma'am I'm Charlie Brown."

"Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa"

"This is live TV? And you want me to give a speech for winning the talent show?!"

"Wa wa wa wa wa wa"

"Okay ma'am I'll try. It's for the papers and videos after all."

Charlie Brown was feeling extremely nervous,he was on live TV again and he had to give a speech for winning a talent show due to his performance. He started to sweat incredibly but when he saw that his friends were watching with proudness,he got a bit more confident. He took a deep breath like the night before,and spoke from the heart and what he had gone through during his experience.

* * *

 _Have you ever felt like nobody was there?_

 _Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?_

 _Have you ever felt like you could disappear?_

 _Like you could fall and no one could hear?_

 _Well let that lonely feeling wash away_

 _Maybe there's a reason to believe to be you'll be okay_

' _Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand_

 _You can reach,reach out your hand_

 _And oh,someone will come running_

 _And I know they'll take you home_

 _Even when the dark comes crashing through_

 _When you need a friend to carry you_

 _And when you're broken on the ground_

 _You will be found_

 _So let the sun come streaming in_

' _Cause you'll reach up and rise again_

 _Lift your head and look around_

 _You will be found_

 _You will be found_

 _You will be found_

 _You will be found_

 _You will be found_

 _Have you seen this Charlie Brown?_

 _Someone put a video of your speech online_

 _My speech?_

 _People started sharing this I guess_

 _And now,I mean_

 _Your speech is everywhere_

 _This morning the video page_

 _It only had fifty-six people following it_

 _How many does it have now Linus?_

 _Four thousand five hundred eighty-two_

 _Sixteen thousand two hundred and thirty-nine_

 _I don't understand_

 _What happened?_

 _You did!_

 _There's a place where we don't have to feel unknown_

 _And every time that you call out_

 _You're a little less alone_

 _If you only the say the word_

 _From across the silence_

 _Your voice is heard_

 _Even when the dark comes crashing through_

 _When you need a friend to carry you_

 _When you're broken on the ground_

 _You will be found_

 _So let the sun come streaming in_

' _Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again_

 _If you only look around_

 _You will be found_

 _You will be found_

 _You will be found_

 _Out of the shadows_

 _The morning is breaking_

 _And all is new_

 _All is new_

 _It's feeling awfully empty_

 _And suddenly I see_

 _That all is new_

 _All is new_

 _You are not alone_

 _You are not alone_

 _You are not alone_

 _You are not alone_

 _You are not alone_

 _You are not alone_

 _You are not_

 _You are not alone_

 _Even when the dark comes crashing through_

 _When you need someone to carry you_

 _When your broken on the ground_

 _You will be found_

 _So let the sun come streaming in_

' _Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again_

 _If you only look around_

 _You will be found_

 _Even when the dark comes crashing through_

 _You will be found_

 _When you need someone to carry you_

 _You will be found_

 _You will be found_

 _You will be found_

The impossible had finally happened for Charlie Brown. He had become a star,he didn't even want to be a star anymore after what happened,but he guessed that he was thrown a bone and decided to take it. When he managed to get away from the raving crowds of kids at school and go off to be by himself one day,he saw that Lucy was holding a football in a field. He hadn't been subjected to Lucy's football scheme for a long time,but he got a playful look on his face. He snuck over quietly and was just about to kick the football before she pulled it away and he fell flat on his back. She walked up to him and joked lightly "You may be a star,but your also a blockhead. And that's okay with us." She walked away throwing the football in the air so she could catch it,and as he was laying on the grass he asked himself "Where would I be without you guys?"

* * *

 **Many Years Later**

A older Charlie Brown had just gotten off the bus with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He looked mostly the same despite him being older. Same clothing scheme and lack of hair so he was still Charlie Brown although his immense popularity from a incident many years back had long worn off. All the other kids were mostly the same although Snoopy unfortunately due to his age had passed peacefully in his sleep a few months back along with Woodstock so they were undoubtably happy together in Heaven along with potentially other siblings who may have passed. Charlie Brown looked at a sign that read Highsky Acres although the signs age had shown with rusted letters and torn paper. "I hope they can replace that sign soon."

Soon he came across a house and walked up excitingly to knock on the door. His heart pounded as he heard footsteps come closer and once the door opened,he turned beat red to see a beautiful red haired girl named Heather staring back at him.

"Hello Heather,remember me?" He asked nervously to which Heather replied "I told you when we were the right age that I'd be waiting."

Charlie Brown chuckled and asked "So,do you think we could continue where we left off?"

"Absolutely." Heather replied happily as they got together for a kiss and headed inside.

* * *

 _We were strangers,starting out on a journey_

 _Never dreaming,what'd we have to go through_

 _Now here we are,and I'm suddenly standin'_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _No one told me,I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected,what you did to my heart_

 _When I lost hope,you were there to remind me_

 _This is the start_

 _And life is the road_

 _And I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road now and forever a wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the story's through_

 _In the end I wanna be standin' at the beginning with you_

 _We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

 _Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

 _Now here we stand,unafraid of the future at the beginning with you_

 _And life is the road_

 _And I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road now and forever a wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the story's through_

 _In the end I wanna be standin at the beginning with you_

 _Knew there was somebody somewhere_

 _Help me alone in the dark_

 _Now I know my dreams will live on_

 _I've been waiting so long_

 _Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

 _And life is the road_

 _And I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road now and forever a wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the story's through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

 _Life is the road and I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

 _Starting out on an journey_

 _And life is the road_

 _And I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

 _In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning_

 _With you_

* * *

" **WORDS FAIL" AND "YOU WILL BE FOUND" COPYRIGHT OF AUTUMN SMILE BROADWAY LIMITED LIABILITY COMPANY AND ATLANTIC RECORDS**

" **AT THE BEGINNING" COPYRIGHT OF ATLANTIC RECORDS**

 _Author's Note_

 _I really need to express how grateful I am for all the feedback I've gotten for what's probably my most ambitious story to date. This took a long time for me to make so I could find the right songs to use and to pay attention to my personal life as well. Here's also a big thank you to Charles M Shultz for creating the characters I love and relate to so much. See you soon._


End file.
